


Fieber

by Tarkleigh



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-11-27 15:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20950826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarkleigh/pseuds/Tarkleigh
Summary: Vielleicht sind es die vierzig Grad Fieber, aber Max hat irgendwie den Eindruck, dass Leon sich seltsam verhält. Und seit wann kann sein bester Freund eigentlich kochen?





	1. Unvernunft

**Author's Note:**

> Ich dachte, ich muss endlich auch mal ein reines Max/Leon Fanfic schreiben, anstatt immer irgendwelche anderen Paare reinzuwerfen. Es wird allerdings nur ein kurzes Fic werden, weil die Idee einfach nicht so viel hergibt, aber dafür werden die Updates auch deutlich schneller kommen als sonst. Viel Spaß, lasst ein Review da, wenn ihr wollt, und schaut euch auch meine anderen Geschichten an.

Max musterte seine Mitspieler und wunderte sich, wie schlecht die Stimmung war. Klar, Schalke hatte das erste Match der neuen Saison in den Sand gesetzt, aber das war doch kein Grund, jetzt auch im Training den Kopf hängen zu lassen. Sollte das hier nicht das neue Schalke sein, bei dem alles besser war? Dazu würde eigentlich auch etwas mehr Ruhe gehören, wenn es mal nicht so lief, und das schien eher der übliche Schalke-Blues zu sein, den Max jetzt schon seit Jahren kannte. Zumindest ließ er sich dieses Mal nicht davon anstecken, vielleicht war das für ihn aber auch leichter, weil er Rio noch im Kopf hatte.

Das Finale des Olympischen Fußballturniers war inzwischen etwas über eine Woche her, aber Max war immer noch begeistert. Zwar ärgerte er sich von Zeit zu Zeit immer noch, dass es nur für Silber gereicht hatte, aber überhaupt eine Medaille zu gewinnen war ein großer Erfolg gewesen, an den er sich noch lange erinnern würde. Es war auch sein erster Titel, was ihn besonders bedeutsam machte. Für jemanden wie Bene wäre Silber in Rio wohl nichts Besonderes, aber der war ja auch Weltmeister.

Allgemein war Max sich sicher, dass da Turnier ein Wendepunkt sein würde. Seine Karriere auf Schalke war nach dem frühen Erfolg etwas ins Stocken geraten und er hatte das Gefühl, dass er mit früheren Schalker Hoffnungen wie Julian oder Manuel nicht mithalten konnte. Dass Anfang August auch noch Leroy für einen Mondpreis nach Manchester City gewechselt war, hatte Max ebenfalls verunsichert, so sehr er seinem Kumpel den Erfolg auch gönnte. Bei ihm kam kein Pep und bezahlte einen absoluten Mondpreis, nur um ihn in seiner Mannschaft zu haben. Auch Bayern oder Wolfsburg hatten bisher noch kein Interesse gezeigt und das war schon seltsam, wenn man doch angeblich so ein großes Talent war.

Daher war der Erfolg bei Olympia Balsam für seine Seele gewesen. Mit einer Medaille um den Hals sah die Welt schon gleich viel freundlicher aus und er war sich sicher, dass auch auf Schalke jetzt alles besser laufen würde. Schade, dass Leon noch nicht wieder fit war, er kämpfte weiter mit seiner Schulter und hatte sich letzte Woche auch noch eine fiese Sommergrippe eingefangen, die ihn völlig lahmgelegt hatte. Max hatte ihn einmal besucht und Leon war so müde gewesen, dass er im Gespräch mit ihm fast eingeschlafen war. Hoffentlich war er bald wieder fit, sie hatten schon viel zu lange nicht mehr gemeinsam Fußball gespielt.

Weinzierl selbst schien auch nicht gerade gute Laune zu haben und seine barsche Art gefiel Max gar nicht. Von seiner Medaille sprach irgendwie auch niemand mehr, was er etwas irritierend fand. Gewann hier denn Leute regelmäßig olympisches Silber? Er erwartete jetzt kein Feuerwerk oder so etwas, aber zumindest hätte Weinzierl ihm ja gratulieren können. Na ja, Fußball war eben ein Tagesgeschäft, also konzentriert er sich auf das Training. Wenn seine Medaille den Trainer schon nicht beeindruckte, würde er ihn eben so überzeugen.

Allerdings war das leichter gesagt als getan. Vielleicht war es das viele Essen im Urlaub, aber aus irgendeinem Grund fiel ihm das Training heute überraschend schwer. Seine Pässe waren unpräzise und jede Bewegung war viel anstrengender, als Max erwartet hatte. Das Wetter passte zu seiner schlechten Laune: Es war bedeckt und windig und er fragte sich mehrfach, wie es eigentlich Ende August schon so kalt sein konnte. Klar, er war jetzt wieder in Deutschland, aber das war doch nicht normal!

„Ist alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Bene ihn während einer Trinkpause.

„Ist ganz schön kalt heute“, sagte Max und schüttelte sich. Wenn doch bloß dieser Wind nicht wäre.

„Kalt?“, fragte Bene und runzelte die Stirn. „Es sind doch bestimmt fünfundzwanzig Grad.“

„Im Leben nicht. Oder ich bin aus Brasilien verwöhnt. Da waren es um diese Zeit eher fünfunddreißig.“

„Verwöhnt ist dafür dann doch das falsche Wort. Bei fünfunddreißig Grad würde ich schon lange stöhnend am Boden liegen. Ich kenne das von der WM, das war schrecklich.“

Max zuckte mit den Schultern. „Besser als zu kalt.“

Bene sah für einen Moment nachdenklich aus und legte dann ohne Vorwarnung eine Hand auf Max’ Stirn. „Scheiße, du glühst ja!“, sagte der Schalker Kapitän. „Warum hast du nichts gesagt?“

„Ich habe Fieber?“, fragte Max, der das gar nicht bemerkt hatte. Er fühlte sich zwar schon schlapp, hatte es aber auf das Training geschoben.

„Auf jeden Fall! Es ist ein Wunder, dass du es überhaupt aus dem Bett geschafft hast. Coach! Max muss runter!“

Weinzierl kam zu ihnen, bevor Max Bene stoppen konnte. „Was ist los? Hast du dir was gezerrt?“

„Nein, aber er hat Fieber, ziemlich hohes, wenn ich mich nicht täusche“, sagte Bene, der anscheinend beschlossen hatte, die Sache für ihn zu regeln.

„So schlimm ist es dann auch nicht“, murmelte Max verlegen.

Weinzierl legte ihm jetzt auch die Hand auf die Stirn und schüttelte nach wenigen Augenblicken den Kopf. „Du hast eindeutig Fieber. Geh nach Hause und ruh dich aus. Ich will kein Risiko eingehen.“

Max war enttäuscht, er wollte eigentlich unbedingt wieder mit den Jungs trainieren, aber er wusste auch, dass jedes Wort zu viel wäre. Und mit Fieber zu trainieren galt ja nicht ohne Grund als gefährlich. „Okay, mach ich.“

„Kopf hoch“, sagte Weinzierl, klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und ging dann weiter, um Embolo weitere Anweisungen zu geben.

„Kannst du überhaupt noch fahren?“, fragte Bene ihn. „Ich kann dich auch nach Hause bringen, wenn du willst.“

„Damit du auch noch das Training verpasst? Danke, aber ich schaff das schon.“

„Ich kann gerne nachher mal nach dir sehen …“

Oh nein, jetzt ging Bene endgültig in den besorgte-Mutter-Modus über. Max musste sich jetzt schnell befreien, sonst würde der Schalker Kapitän ihn höchstpersönlich ins Bett stecken, ihm eine Geschichte vorlesen und dann vermutlich einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss geben. Das war zwar alles nett gemeint, aber er war keine zehn mehr und auf die Dauer wurde das etwas anstrengend. „Ich komme schon klar, danke. Und du musst die Jungs beim Training auf Trab halten.“

„Das stimmt wohl“, sagte Bene mit einem unsicheren Blick in Richtung der anderen Spieler. „Aber halte mich auf dem Laufenden, okay?“

„Mach ich“, sagte Max, der sich vornahm, bewusst vage und positiv zu bleiben.

„Ich hätte mir eigentlich denken können, dass du als Nächstes krank werden würdest. Leon hat es ja auch schon erwischt.“

„Hast du dich auch um ihn gekümmert?“, sagte Max, der sich den schnippischen Kommentar nicht verkneifen konnte.

„Ich hab es versucht, aber er hat nur gesagt, dass er schon eine Mutter hat“, sagte Bene, der von dieser Bemerkung immer noch überrascht wirkte.

Max konnte sich ein Lachen nur gerade so verkneifen. „Ich leg mich dann mal ins Bett, bis dann, Bene.“

„Gute Besserung“, sagte der Kapitän und wandte sich dann wieder dem Training zu.

Max seufzte und ging niedergeschlagen in Richtung Kabine. Das war alles ätzend, er wollte wieder Bundesliga spielen, er wollte endlich Stammspieler auf Schalke werden und jetzt kam ihm so eine dämliche Grippe dazwischen! Klar, es waren wohl nur ein paar Tage oder eine Woche Pause, aber sie nervte ihn trotzdem. Er wäre liebend gerne sauer auf Bene, aber mittlerweile konnte er nicht mal mehr sagen, dass er überreagiert hatte. Er fühlte sich wirklich nicht gut und es war wohl keine gute Idee gewesen, heute überhaupt zum Training zu gehen. Er duschte schnell – wobei er das Wasser besonders warm einstellte –, zog sich an und machte sich dann auf den Weg nach Hause.

Unterwegs schien sein Fieber schlimmer zu werden und als er endlich zuhause war, fühlte er sich entsetzlich schlapp. Er musste wirklich krank sein, es war gerade mal vierzehn Uhr und er fühlte sich schon, als ob direkt ins Bett fallen könnte. Er legt seine Tasche ab, zog die Schuhe aus, ging ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich dann aufs Sofa fallen. Ah ja, das war gleich viel besser. Jetzt würde er sich erstmal einen Moment ausruhen …

* * * * *

Seltsame Geräusche weckten ihn und Max öffnete verwirrt die Augen. Er merkte sofort, dass er offenbar länger geschlafen hatte. Es war zwar noch hell, aber das Licht in seinem Wohnzimmer war merkbar anders als vor seinem Nickerchen. Ein kurzer Blick auf sein Handgelenk zeigte ihm, dass es bereits kurz nach neunzehn Uhr war. Wow, er hatte einfach mal fünf Stunden verschlafen? Das war ihm tagsüber ohne Jetlag noch nie passiert. Dafür fühlte er sich wenigstens etwas besser, was allerdings auch keine Kunst war. Aber was hatte ihn eigentlich geweckt? Er spitzte die Ohren und hörte wieder diese seltsamen Geräusche, die offenbar aus der Küche kamen. Aber wie konnte das sein? Er lebte allein und hatte, soweit er sich erinnern konnte, auch nicht die Spülmaschine angeschaltet oder so etwas. Er würde wohl besser mal nachsehen.

Mühsam rappelte sich Max vom Sofa auf und machte sich auf den Weg zur Küche. An sich würde er lieber noch etwas auf dem Sofa bleiben, aber die Geräusche ließen ihm keine Ruhe und er musste sich eh etwas zu essen organisieren. Er war momentan zwar nicht hungrig, aber das lag bestimmt an seinem Fieber. Er betrat die Küche und stoppte überrascht, als er Leon sah. Sein Mitspieler stand am Herd und rührte in einem sehr großen Topf, den Max seines Wissens nach noch nie verwendet hatte.

„Hey, du bist wach“, sagte Leon und lächelte. „Perfektes Timing.“

„Wo…wo kommst du denn auf einmal her?“, fragte Max verwirrt. Waren Leon und er verabredet gewesen?

„Von meinem Training. Ich hab die Jungs danach noch kurz getroffen und Bene hat gesagt, dass du krank bist. Da dachte ich, ich schaue mal nach dir. Den Schlüssel hab ich ja eh.“

„Äh…danke. Das wäre aber nicht notwendig gewesen.“

„Ach was, mach ich doch gerne. Wie geht es dir? Bene meinte, du hättest gar nicht gewusst, dass du krank bist.“

„Ja, das war ziemlich dumm von mir“, sagte Max, dem das im Nachhinein etwas peinlich war. „Ich hab den Schüttelfrost erst gar nicht bemerkt und dachte, ich wäre das deutsche Wetter nicht mehr gewöhnt. Sonst war aber auch alles okay, ich hatte keinen Schnupfen oder so.“

„Das ging mir letzte Woche auch so“, sagte Leon. „Kein Schnupfen, kein Husten, aber Fieber ohne Ende und ich war schwach wie ein kleines Kätzchen. Scheint, als hätte ich dich angesteckt.“

„Das war auch schon Benes Vermutung.“

Leon lachte. „Ja, er hat mich damit ziemlich aufgezogen. Er meinte, es wäre ja klar, dass das Schalker Traumpaar gleichzeitig krank wird.“

„Er muss gerade was sagen, er und Hummels sind doch eine ganz eigene Liga. Und wenigstens bleiben wir dem Verein treu und bandeln nicht mit einer Zecke an.“

„Hab ich ihm auch gesagt, er hat aber alles abgestritten“, sagte Leon und wandte sich für einen Moment wieder dem Topf zu.

„Wann wirst du eigentlich wieder mit uns trainieren?“, fragte Max nach einer kurzen Pause.

„Bald, vielleicht reicht es sogar für ein paar Minuten im nächsten Spiel. Ich wollte schon früher, aber die Ärzte sind sehr vorsichtig. So, und jetzt setz dich. Die Suppe ist fertig.“

„Suppe?“, fragte Max perplex.

Leon lachte. „Was glaubst du denn, was ich die ganze Zeit mit dem Topf mache? Ich habe Hühnersuppe für dich gemacht.“

„Hühnersuppe?“

„Ja, klar, gibt doch nichts Besseres bei einer Erkältung. Warum? Bist du jetzt auf einmal Veganer und ich hab es nicht mitbekommen?“

„Nein, ich bin nur etwas überrascht, dass du kochen kannst.“

„Zumindest besser als du“, sagte Leon mit einem Zwinkern. Das war allerdings auch nicht schwer, Max konnte gerade mal Nudeln kochen. „Und jetzt lass uns essen, bevor sie kalt wird.“

Max fand das immer noch etwas seltsam, setzte sich aber brav mit Leon an den Esstisch und nahm sich etwas von der Suppe. Sie roch herrlich, was er überhaupt nicht erwartet hatte. Er traute keinem seiner Mitspieler zu, in der Küche irgendetwas zustande zu bringen, nicht mal Bene, so sehr dieser manchmal auch an seine Mutter erinnern mochte. Aber offenbar hatte er Leon da Unrecht getan. Wobei der wirkliche Test wohl noch ausstand.

Er nahm sich einen Löffel der Suppe und schloss genussvoll die Augen. Das war hervorragend! Seit wann konnte Leon kochen?

„Schmeckts?“, fragte Leon ihn und Max konnte nicht sagen, ob Leon nur Komplimente hören wollte oder wirklich unsicher war.

„Ist super. Seit wann kannst du das?“

„Schon lange, ist ein Rezept meiner Mutter. Sie hat mir das mal beigebracht.“

„Dann sag ihr danke von mir“, sagte Max und aß eilig weiter. Ihm war plötzlich klar geworden, wie hungrig er war und die warme Suppe half auch etwas bei seinem Schüttelfrost.

„Werde ich machen“, sagte Leon, lächelte ihn an und fing jetzt selbst mit dem Essen an – allerdings deutlich langsamer als Max.

Bei seinem nächsten Löffel kam Max ein Gedanke: „Moment mal, dauert so eine Hühnersuppe nicht Stunden?“

Leon wirkte von der Frage überrascht. „Man muss sie schon so anderthalb Stunden kochen lassen. Wieso?“

„Und du hast die hier gemacht? Wie lange bist du schon hier?“

Sein Mitspieler sah auf die Uhr. „Na ja, so seit vier. Mein Training geht ja nicht so lang wie das normale, da hatte ich noch Zeit einzukaufen. An sich wollte ich mit dir zusammen kochen, aber du sahst so friedlich aus, dass ich dich nicht wecken wollte.“

„Wow, danke. Jetzt fühle ich mich etwas schuldig, dass ich dich nicht so umsorgt habe, als du krank warst.“

„Was hättest du denn machen wollen, für mich den Lieferdienst anrufen und eine Pizza bestellen?“

Gegen seinen Willen musste Max lachen. „Ja, genau. Und ich hätte für dich auch die Pizza ausgesucht, damit du endlich mal eine richtige bekommst.“

„Was soll das denn heißen?“

„Du isst Pizza Hawaii, Leon. Du hast Glück, das wir heute in einer offenen Gesellschaft leben, die solche abnormen Dinge toleriert.“

„Und dass mein bester Freund mich trotzdem liebt.“

„Klar, ich kann ja über die Schwächen meiner Mitmenschen hinwegsehen“, sagte Max und füllte seinen Teller wieder auf. „Die Suppe ist wirklich super! Du musst mir das Rezept dalassen, dann mache ich die das nächste Mal für dich.“

„Kann ich machen, ist auch nicht so schwer, wenn auch etwas zeitaufwendig. Aber ich hatte ja eh Zeit und wenn ich dich schon angesteckt habe, kann ich dich ja auch etwas pflegen.“

„Wir wissen doch gar nicht sicher, dass du mich angesteckt hat“, sagte Max. „Unsere Kabine ist alles andere als klinisch sauber und wir haben auch Mitspieler mit kleinen Kindern.“

„Die Symptome passen aber und ich war auch in deiner Nähe“, sagte Leon.

„Trotzdem kannst du ja nichts dafür, du musst das nicht deswegen machen“, saget Max, dem diese ganze Aufmerksamkeit etwas peinlich war. Außerdem wollte er nicht, dass sich Leon wegen so einer Lappalie schuldig fühlte.

„Keine Sorge, mir war sowieso langweilig und wir haben uns durch meine Verletzung eh viel zu wenig gesehen.“

„Das wird wieder, wenn du erstmal wieder im Training bist. Dann sehen wir uns endlich auch wieder tagsüber.“

„Glaub mir, ich kann es kaum erwarten. Willst du noch was?“

Max blickte auf seinen leeren Teller und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nee, ich glaub das reicht erstmal.“

„Okay, ich back den Rest in den Kühlschrank, du kannst es morgen dann warmmachen. Du solltest aber ein paarmal umrühren.“

„Danke Leon, daran hätte ich ohne dich ja gar nicht gedacht“, sagte Max und rollte mit den Augen.

„Hey, ich sag es ja nur. Bei deinen Kochkünsten gehe ich lieber auf Nummer sicher.“

Max streckte ihm die Zunge heraus. „Wenn ich fit wäre, würde ich dich für diesen frechen Kommentar erstmal in Fifa zerstören.“

„Ach, ist dir Knöpfe drücken zu anstrengend, Mäxchen? Und ich hatte mich schon darauf gefreut. Du bist einfach der einzige im Kader, der richtig Fifa spielen kann.“

Max wusste, dass er auf diese Provokation nicht eingehen sollte, Leon versuchte nur seine Schwäche auszunutzen, um seine peinliche Bilanz in Fifa aufzubessern. Aber das würde ihm nicht gelingen, er würde der Versuchung widerstehen und… „Wenn du unbedingt fertiggemacht werden willst, werde ich dir den Gefallen tun.“

Leon grinste und Max verfluchte sein loses Mundwerk. Na ja, er würde es einfach mal versuchen. Knöpfe zu drücken war in der Tat nicht so anstrengend und er war schon deutlich besser als Leon.

* * * * *

„Du hast es echt auf mit vierzig Grad Fieber noch drauf“, sagte Leon anerkennend, als Max das nächste Match für sich entschieden hatte. Zwar fiel es Max deutlich schwerer, sich auf das Spiel zu konzentrieren, und seine Reaktionszeit war auch nicht die beste, aber er hatte trotzdem mehr als zwei Drittel der Partien gewonnen. Das war weit unter seinem normalen Niveau, aber angesichts seines Zustandes mehr als ordentlich.

„Die Frage ist das, ob das für mich spricht oder nur zeigt, dass du einfach schlecht in Fifa bist“, sagte er und musste ein Zähneklappern unterdrücken. Sein Schüttelfrost war schlimmer geworden und momentan fühlte sich sein eigentlich warmes Wohnzimmer an wie die Arktis.

„Alles okay?“, fragte Leon, dem sein Frösteln offenbar nicht entgangen war.

„Kalt“, sagte Max nur.

„Hast du eine Decke hier?“

„Keine Ahnung, mir ist sonst eigentlich nie kalt. Schau mal hinter dem Sofa.“

Leon tat das und berührte durch die Bewegung versehentlich Max’ Arm mit seinem eigenen Oberarm. „Hey, du bist ja selbst total warm“, sagte Max. „Wirst du jetzt auch krank?“

„Das wirkst nur so auf dich. In Wirklichkeit glühst du wie ein Ofen. Also, hier ist nichts. Hast du vielleicht eine Wärmflasche oder so etwas?“

„Musst du mal in der Küche schauen. Oder du kommst etwas näher, das sollte auch helfen.“

Leon grinste und setzte sich wieder hin. „Ach, willst du mich jetzt als Wärmflasche missbrauchen?“

„Dann muss zumindest keiner von uns aufstehen.“

„Hm, kein schlechtes Argument. Dann komm mal her.“

Er drehte sich zu Max und zog diesen dann auf sich, so dass Leon flach auf dem Sofa und Max auf seiner Brust lag. Das hatte Max zwar nicht so gemeint, aber als er spürte, wie angenehm warm Leon war, erstarb jeder Protest. Jetzt musste er es sich nur noch etwas bequemer machen.

„Hey, an kuscheln hatte ich nicht gedacht“, sagte Leon, wobei Max sein Grinsen praktisch hören konnte.

„Selbst schuld“, sagte er nur und kuschelte sich jetzt erst recht an Leons Brust. Ja, so war es bequem und ihm war auch gleich viel wärmer, jetzt wo praktisch sein kompletter Körper gewärmt wurde.

„Du erinnerst mich gerade total an eine Katze“, sagte Leon und strich ihm sanft über den Rücken.

„Weniger reden, mehr kraulen.“

„Und was ist mit Fifa? So kommst du doch nie an den Controller.“

„Geht gleich weiter, ich muss mich nur kurz ausruhen“, murmelte Max. So gerne er Fifa mochte, das hier war gerade herrlich entspannend und er brauchte eine Pause. Leon konnte auch noch zehn Minuten warten, bevor er ihn wieder abzog.


	2. Verwirrung

Max schlug die Augen auf und blinzelte im Halbdunkeln seines Schlafzimmers. Die Rollläden waren noch geschlossen, aber es fielen schon einige Sonnenstrahlen durch die Ritzen. Für einen Moment war er völlig desorientiert. Was machte er hier? Er hatte doch gerade mit Schalke den DFB-Pokal gewonnen und wusste noch genau, wie gut sich der Pokal in seiner Hand angefühlt hatte. Leon hatte versucht, ihn ihm wegzunehmen, Max hatte sich gewehrt und am Ende waren sie beide lachend auf dem Rasen des Olympiastadions gelandet. Leon war so außer sich vor Freude gewesen, dass er Max sogar geküsst hatte – erst auf die Stirn und dann auf den Mund – und das hatte sich so gut angefühlt, dass Max sogar mitgemacht hatte. Wobei, nein, der Kuss war gar nicht im Stadion gewesen, sondern auf einem Sofa, während er auf Leons Brust gelegen hatte. Nee, auch nicht, es war in Rio am Strand gewesen. Oder? Ja doch, aber es war nicht Leon gewesen, sondern Neymar. Hatte er nicht gerade noch gegen eben diesen Neymar gespielt? Das war alles sehr verwirrend.

Er erinnerte sich auch sehr genau an ein Derby in strömendem, eisigem Regen, das Schalke sehr knapp für sich entschieden hatte. Hier hatte Max seines Wissens nach niemandem geküsst, aber die Hand würde er dafür nicht ins Feuer legen. Hatte der Weigl ihn nicht so komisch angeschaut? Die Eindrücke waren alle erschreckend realistisch, fühlten sich aber mit jeder wachen Minute absurder an. Schließlich war das letzte Derby Monate her und bei strahlendem Sonnenschein gespielt worden. Und von einem möglichen Pokalsieg wollte er gar nicht anfangen, es war noch über ein halbes Jahr, bis es in diesem Wettbewerb überhaupt ernst wurde – abgesehen davon, dass Schalkes Chancen auf den Titel wohl nicht allzu gut waren. Es war nur ein Traum oder besser gesagt eine Folge aus sehr detaillierten Fieberträumen gewesen. Wobei es wohl ein gutes Zeichen war, dass er auch im Schlaf Titel gewann. Nur seltsam, dass er darin auch gerne mit Leon knutschte, aber seine Träume waren ohnehin so wirr gewesen, dass er sich über dieses Detail wohl nicht zu sehr den Kopf zerbrechen sollte.

Viel spannender war die Frage, was außerhalb seiner wirren Traumwelt geschehen war. Max war sich relativ sicher, dass er gestern Abend mit Leon Fifa gespielt hatte, was allerdings nicht erklärte, warum er es auf einmal Morgen war. War er auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen? Wenn ja, wie war er in sein Bett gekommen? Hatte Leon ihn gebracht? Das würde erklären, warum er noch T-Shirt und Unterhose trug, wo er doch sonst nackt schlief, Leon hatte ihn wohl nicht ganz ausziehen wollen, auch wenn Max das lieber gewesen wäre. Ja, das konnte schon so gewesen sein. Wenn er sich nicht täuschte, hatten sie eine Pause gemacht und er hatte sich auf Leon gelegt, wo er dann wohl eingeschlafen war. Vermutlich. Ganz sicher war er sich nicht, ob das nicht auch nur ein Traum gewesen war.

Max gähnte und entschloss sich, die Fragen erstmal hintenanzustellen, es wurde eh Zeit zum Aufstehen. Trotz aller Verwirrung fühlte er sich insgesamt besser als gestern. Sein Bett war völlig durchwühlt und er klebrig vom Schweiß der Nacht, aber sein Fieber schien etwas gesunken zu sein und er hatte auch wieder so etwas wie Appetit. Er würde sich jetzt eine dringend notwendige Dusche gönnen und sich dann etwas zu essen besorgen. Er zog sich aus, warf die ziemlich verschwitzten Klamotten auf sein Bett und machte sich auf den Weg ins Bad.

* * * * *

Max rieb sich gerade den letzten Schlaf aus den Augen, als er fast in jemanden hineinlief. Erschrocken zuckte er zurück und sah Leon, der auf einmal vor ihm stand. „Was machst du denn hier?“

„Auch dir einen guten Morgen“, sagte Leon und grinste. „Wusste ich doch, dass ich etwas gehört habe.“

Ein gutgelaunter Leon am frühen Morgen? Und das noch in seiner Wohnung? Irgendetwas Seltsames ging hier vor. „Hast du etwa hier geschlafen?“

„Nee, ich hatte keine Lust auf das Sofa und du hast das ganze Bett belegt, was schon eine Leistung ist, wenn man bedenkt, wie winzig klein du bist. Aber ich dachte, ich komme trotzdem und mache dir Frühstück. Irgendjemand muss sich ja um dich kümmern und ich hab noch Zeit bis zum Training.“

„Äh, danke“, sagte Max, dem dieser mütterliche Leon immer noch nicht ganz geheuer war. Erpresste Bene ihn mit etwas? Oder war ihm einfach nur extrem langweilig? „Dann gehe ich mal duschen und ziehe mir etwas an.“

„Mach das, ich mach währenddessen das Frühstück fertig. Wobei du auch so gut aussiehst.“

Max runzelte die Stirn bei dieser seltsamen Aussage. Zwar sah Leon ihn fast jeden Tag nackt und Max glaubte durchaus, dass er einen attraktiven Körper hatte – so wie Leon auch, wie er unter der Schalker Dusche immer wieder anerkennend feststellte –, aber normalerweise sprachen sie nicht darüber. Ihm fiel kein Grund ein, warum Leon diese ungeschriebene Regel jetzt brechen sollte. Außer er hatte sich gerade einen Scherz mit ihm erlaubt. Ja, das musste es sein, besonders weil Max gerade nach einer harten Nacht aus dem Bett gestiegen und alles andere als taufrisch war.

„Wenn dir das schon gefällt, dann warte erst mal ab, wie ich nach der Dusche aussehe“, antwortete Max betont locker. So leicht würde er sich von Leon nicht aus dem Konzept bringen lassen.

„Schlechter, weil du dann angezogen bist und du bekanntermaßen überhaupt kein Modebewusstsein hast“, sagte Leon und zwinkerte ihm zu. „Ich mach mich mal an die Arbeit. Brauch nicht zu lange im Bad.“

„Das sagst ausgerechnet du“, grummelte Max. Leon war in der ganzen Mannschaft berüchtigt für sein extrem zeitaufwendiges Styling am Morgen. Was genau sein Mitspieler die ganze Zeit im Bad machte, war Max aber bis heute ein Rätsel, weil Leons Haare auch danach extrem unordentlich aussahen. Entweder wusste Leon nicht, was er da eigentlich tat, oder er benutzte so viele Stylingprodukte, dass sich ihre Wirkung gegenseitig aufhob. Jedenfalls war Leon wohl der letzte, der andere zur Eile im Badezimmer ermuntern sollte.

Max schob den Gedanken zur Seite, ging ins Bad, drehte das Wasser auf und stellte sich unter die Dusche. Nach der harten Nacht war das warme Wasser ein Geschenk des Himmels. Selten hatte Max eine Dusche so genossen und er hätte sie liebend gerne weiter ausgedehnt, aber wenn Leon mit dem Frühstück auf ihn wartete, sollte er sich wohl lieber beeilen. Schade eigentlich, aber dafür bekam er wenigstens Essen. Nach der Dusche suchte er sich Klamotten heraus und stylte sich noch kurz die Haare – was bei ihm allerdings nur Minuten und nicht wie bei Leon eine halbe Stunde dauerte. Anschließend machte er sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Es überraschte ihn schon, dass Leon ihn noch nicht gerufen hatte.

„Ah, genau rechtzeitig“, sagte Leon, als er die Küche betrat. „Die Pfannkuchen sind gerade fertig.“

„Du hast dich ja ganz schön ins Zeug gelegt“, sagte Max, als er die Menge an Essen auf dem Tisch sah. „Sind das Blaubeerpfannkuchen?“

„Ja, ich bin mir aber nicht sicher, wie gut die Blaubeeren sind. Es gab leider nicht so viel Auswahl.“

„Ach was, die sind sicher super“, sagte Max, der nicht glaubte, dass es hier auf die Qualität der Beeren ankam. Allerdings wurde ihm etwas mulmig bei der Menge an Pfannkuchen, die Leon gemacht hatte. „Ich weiß gar nicht, ob ich das alles schaffe.“

„Keine Sorge, ich will ja auch essen“, sagte Leon und zwinkerte ihm zu. „Und jetzt iss, bevor sie kalt werden.“

Das ließ sich Max nicht zweimal sagen. Er nahm einen Bissen und stellte fest, dass Leon auch sehr gute Pfannkuchen machen konnte. „Ich weiß nicht, woher du das kannst, aber wenn das so weiter geht, musst du bald jeden Tag für mich kochen.“

„Gewöhn dich lieber nicht dran“, sagte Leon und grinste. „Das ist eine Sonderbehandlung, weil du krank bist. Geht es dir eigentlich besser?“

„Ja, schon“, sagte Max. „Ich glaube, das Fieber ist runter. Ich bin immer noch nicht bei hundert Prozent, aber mir geht es deutlich besser als gestern.“

„Das lief bei mir damals auch so. Am ersten Tag war ich total schlapp, dann wurde es deutlich besser und am dritten war ich eigentlich wieder fit.“

„Moment, warst du nicht fünf Tage nicht beim Training?“

Leon lachte. „Na ja, ich musste ja nicht gleich dem Trainier sagen, dass ich wieder fit bin.“

„Leon, Leon, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du dich vom Training drücken willst.“

Das war zwar scherzhaft formuliert, aber ein bisschen überrascht war Max von Leons Aussage doch. Sollte er nicht an seinem Comeback arbeiten? Natürlich konnte individuelles Training ziemlich langweilig sein, aber je mehr man arbeitete, desto schneller kam man normalerweise wieder zur Mannschaft.

„Ich hatte einiges, über das ich nachdenken musste“, sagte Leon und wandte sich dann schnell seinen eigenen Pfannkuchen zu. Hatte Max gerade etwas Falsches gesagt?

Als Leon nicht weitersprach, nahm Max sich einen weiteren Pfannkuchen und beschloss dann, die Frage zu stellen, auf die er vorhin keine klare Antwort gefunden hatte. „Sag mal, wie bin ich eigentlich gestern ins Bett gekommen? Ich weiß noch, dass ich mit dir auf dem Sofa lag, und war dann sehr überrascht, als ich in meinem Bett aufgewacht bin.“

„Na ja, dir war kalt und du hast dich dann auf mich gelegt. Erst hast du nur gedöst, aber meine Nähe war anscheinend so entspannend, dass du einfach auf mir eingeschlafen bist. Erst dachte ich, es wäre nur ein kurzes Nickerchen und wollte dir die Ruhe gönnen, aber nach einer halben Stunde wurdest du mir dann doch zu schwer. Allerdings wolltest du dich nicht wecken lassen und hast immer nur gebrummt und wirres Zeug geredet, wenn ich dich geschüttelt habe.“

„Ja, ich…ich hab ziemlichen Quatsch geträumt“, sagte Max, dem das etwas peinlich war.

„Irgendwas mit Fußball vielleicht?“, fragte Leon. „Du hast etwas vom Derby gemurmelt, als ich dich bewegt habe.“

„Kann sein, es ist alles etwas wirr.“

„Na ja, jedenfalls habe ich dich erst vorsichtig von mir runter gehoben, damit ich aufstehen konnte, und habe dich dann alleine aufs Sofa gelegt. Das sah aber alles andere als bequem aus und da hab ich kurzerhand beschlossen, dich ins Bett zu bringen. Ich hab die Entscheidung übrigens prompt bereut, als ich gemerkt habe, wie schwer zu bist.“

„Hey, ich bin gar nicht schwer. Du sagst doch selbst immer, dass ich ein totales Fliegengewicht bin.“

„Das dachte ich auch immer, aber wenn man dich mal tragen muss, merkt man erst, dass es nicht stimmt. Frag mich nicht, wo woher das ganze Gewicht kommt, ich hab vorhin extra noch mal nach Fettpolstern gesucht.“

„Und du wirst keine gefunden haben“, sagte Max, der mit seiner Figur sehr zufrieden war.

„Stimmt, das sah schon ganz gut aus, der Trainer kann zufrieden sein“, sagte Leon und zwinkerte ihm zu. „Jedenfalls habe ich dich mit größter Mühe ins Schlafzimmer manövriert und aufs Bett gelegt. Du warst immer noch im Land der Träume, aber zumindest wach genug, um dich auf die Seite zu drehen und in die Laken zu kuscheln. Tja, und dann wollte ich dich ausziehen, was aber gar nicht so leicht war.“

„Mich ausziehen? Leon, ich bin schockiert, dass du meine Zwangslage einfach so ausnutzen wolltest.“

Leon boxte ihm auf den Arm. „Depp, ich wollte einfach nicht, dass du in Jeans schlafen musst. Das tat ja schon beim Zuschauen weh. Außerdem weiß ich ja, dass du ein kleiner Exhibitionist bist, der am liebsten nackt schläft – warum auch immer.“

„Das ist bequem und gesund, Leon, irgendwann wirst du das auch noch verstehen.“

„Das ist vor allem sexuelle Belästigung für jeden, der sich ein Bett mit dir teilen muss, was ja komischerweise immer ich bin.“

„Was dafür spricht, dass so schlimm nicht sein kann. Und außerdem bin ich das eigentliche Opfer. Deine blöden Boxershorts sind total kratzig, ich weiß nicht, wie du sowas tragen kannst.“

„Sie sind von innen deutlich bequemer“, sagte Leon. „Und du musst dich ja nicht jedes Mal so nahe an mich rankuscheln.“

Max zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was soll ich denn machen, wenn die Hotelbetten immer so klein sind? Oder du so groß bist?“

„Man sollte meinen, dass du das ausgleichen würdest. Jedenfalls hab ich dir gestern mit großer Mühe Jeans und Socken ausgezogen – wobei du übrigens alles getan hast, um das so schwer wie möglich zu machen –, und dann beschlossen, dass es zu mühsam wäre, dich noch weiter auszuziehen. Also, habe ich dich zugedeckt und bin dann nach Hause. Nächstes Mal musst du mir etwas helfen oder dich schon vorher ausziehen.“

„Ich glaube, es wäre etwas komisch gewesen, wenn ich nackt mit dir Fifa gespielt hätte“, sagte Max und lachte. „Auch wenn Julian schon mal vorgeschlagen hat, eine Playstation mit in die Sauna zu nehmen.“

„Stimmt, ich erinnere mich. Er war ganz enttäuscht, als Bene ihm gesagt hat, dass das vielleicht keine gute Idee ist.“

„Ja, das war zum Schreien. Und nochmal danke, dass du dich so um mich kümmerst. Ich glaube, das hätte Bene nicht besser hinbekommen.“

„Oh, das ist ja hohes Lob“, sagte Leon. „Oder erschreckend. Eines von beiden.“

„Wenn du jetzt noch anfängst, mit einem Dortmunder rumzuturteln, mache ich mir Sorgen um dich.“

„Keine Sorge, das wird nicht passieren.“

Ein kurzer Moment der Stille folgte, in dem Max den letzten Pfannkuchen beäugte und sich fragte, ob er ihn auch noch verputzen sollte. Dann fiel sein Blick auf Leon und Max stellte überrascht fest, dass dieser förmlich strahlte. „Was ist?“

„Ach, ich bin nur so glücklich gerade“, antwortete Leon und sah ihn weiter mit diesem verträumten Gesichtsausdruck an.

Okay, das war jetzt etwas merkwürdig. Max glaubte zwar schon, dass Leon gerne Zeit mit ihm verbrachte – so wie er auch mit ihm –, aber im siebten Himmel zu schweben, nur weil sie gemeinsam frühstückten, war dann doch etwas übertrieben.

Gerade als Max antworten wollte, dass Leon gerne öfter für ihn Frühstück machen konnte, wenn ihn das so sehr freute, sprach Leon weiter. „Ich meine, ich hab so lange überlegt, wie ich es dir sagen sollte, und hatte so viel Schiss und dann war es viel leichter, als ich je gedacht hätte. Ich konnte heute Nacht kaum schlafen, so erleichtert war ich. Was eigentlich keinen Sinn macht, aber es war so. Und jetzt sitzen wir hier und können wir immer noch ganz normal miteinander reden, als ob sich nichts geändert hätte, und das ist einfach nur großartig. Ich war mir sicher, dass es komisch werden würde.“

Max hatte überhaupt keine Ahnung, was Leon meinte. Mist, hatte Leon ihm gestern im Halbschlaf irgendetwas Wichtiges gesagt und nicht mitbekommen, dass er viel zu weggetreten war, um ihm zuzuhören? Ja, das musste es sein. Max suchte verzweifelt nach einer Erinnerung von letzter Nacht, aber da waren nur seine wirre Träume und das überraschend angenehme Gefühl, mit Leon auf der Couch zu liegen. Wenn man bedachte, wie sehr die Sache Leon zu beschäftigen schien, musste es ja eigentlich ein Transfer oder etwas ähnlich Dramatisches sein – wobei September ein komischer Zeitpunkt für eine Transferentscheidung wäre, aber vielleicht hatte Leon ja einen Wintertransfer eingefädelt. Aber so peinlich es war, er würde jetzt wohl mal nachfragen müssen, bevor es alles noch verwirrender wurde.

„Äh, was genau meinst du gerade? Ich war gestern gegen Ende etwas weggetreten.“

Leon lachte. „Ja, das hab ich gemerkt, aber es ist doch klar, dass ich den Kuss meine. Der übrigens bemerkenswert gut war, wenn man bedenkt, dass du kurz vorm Einschlafen warst. Das hat mir schon Lust auf mehr gemacht.“

Kuss? Welcher Kuss? Sie hatten doch gar nicht den Pokal gewonnen, also konnte er Leon gar nicht geküsst haben. Dann dachte Max an die anderen Situationen, in denen er im Traum Leon geküsst hatte. Eine davon – Leon und er, wie sie sich auf dem Sofa küssten – erschien ihm mit jedem Augenblick realer. Er spürte, wie er rot wurde. „Oh, du meinst das auf dem Sofa…da hab ich nicht wirklich nachgedacht.“

„Ich auch nicht. Ich hab mir vorher ganze Reden ausgedacht, in denen ich dir alles erzählt hätte, von Bochum über Rio und was ich mir wann gedacht habe. Und dann kuschelst du dich einfach so an mich und ich denke mir, besser wird es nicht, und dann küsse ich dich auf die Stirn und du lachst, also versuche ich mal mein Glück und küsse dich richtig und du küsst mich zurück und ich war der glücklichste Mensch im ganzen Ruhrpott in diesem Moment. Am liebsten hätte ich dich ja gleich auf dem Sofa vernascht, aber dafür warst du leider nicht fit genug. Das müssen wir aber unbedingt nachholen.“

Max brauchte einen Moment, um zu verstehen, was Leon da gerade gesagt hatte. Dann breitete sich Fassungslosigkeit ihn ihm aus. „Was redest du denn da, Leon? Ich bin nicht schwul!“

„Schwul oder bi ist doch egal, Max. Oh, wir haben noch gar nicht darüber gesprochen, ob du eher passiv oder eher aktiv bist. Bitte sag beides, das wäre der Jackpot.“

„Leon, ich bin nicht schwul oder bi oder sonst irgendwas. Ich will keinen Sex mit dir.“

Leon blickte ihn verwirrt an. „Aber du hast mich doch geküsst.“

„Ich war praktisch im Halbschlaf bei vierzig Grad Fieber und hab eigentlich nur reagiert“, sagte Max schnell, dessen Erinnerung immer klarer wurde. Was hatte er sich dabei gedacht? Nichts, war wie ehrliche Antwort, nur dass sich Leons Nähe gut anfühlte. „Ich hab nicht klar denken können und einfach mitgemacht. Das hat nichts zu bedeuten. Dir muss doch auch aufgefallen sein, dass ich total weggetreten war.“

„Ich hab schon gemerkt, dass du erschöpft warst – wenige Augenblicke später warst du dann ja auch weg –, aber du warst eindeutig noch wach genug, um zu wissen, was du tust.“

Max schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hab mir wirklich nichts dabei gedacht, Leon, und ich steh echt nicht auf Männer.“

Die Skepsis stand seinem Mitspieler aufs Gesicht geschrieben. „Ach komm, glaubst du, ich hätte nicht bemerkt, wie du mich unter der Dusche anstarrst? Du schaust mir jedes Mal genau auf den Schwanz, das kann doch kein Zufall sein.“

„Das liegt an dem Größenunterschied, dadurch schau ich dir zwangsläufig immer auf den Körper. Und außerdem machst du da jedes Mal eine große Schau draus“, sagte Max, der aber nicht sicher war, ob das glaubwürdig war. Leon hatte ja recht, er hatte in der Tat eine gewisse Schwäche für gewisse Teile des männlichen Körpers, aber das war ja noch nicht schwul. Und er hatte immer gedacht, dass Leon das gar nicht bemerkte.

„Weil ich weiß, wie sehr dich das fasziniert. Ich war mir erst nicht sicher, ob du mich wirklich anstarrst, also hab ich mich einfach mal ein bisschen langsamer und gründlicher gewaschen und darauf geachtet, wie du reagierst. Du konntest dich kaum losreißen.“

Max spürte, wie ihm das Blut in den Kopf schoss. Aus der Nummer kam er wohl nicht mehr raus. „Okay, ich gebe zu, dass du einen schönen Schwanz und einen guten Körper hast und ich beides gerne sehe. Zufrieden?“

„Das wusste ich schon, aber es ist schön, dass du es auch offen sagen kannst.“

„Aber das heißt ja nicht, dass ich auch Sex mit dir will. Und bevor du auf falsche Gedanken kommst, ich hab noch nie mit einem Kerl geschlafen. Höchstens mal etwas Gruppenwichsen oder so.“

Ups, das waren vielleicht etwas zu viele Informationen. Max wollte eigentlich nicht über seine Teenie-Erfahrungen reden. Aber irgendwie schien das ja heute notwendig zu sein. Es war schon ein merkwürdiger Morgen.

So langsam schien er es glaubwürdig genug abgestritten zu haben. Leon war die Enttäuschung jedenfalls klar anzusehen. „Aber…der Kuss gestern. Ich war mir so sicher, dass du es auch willst.“

„Ehrlich gesagt, weiß ich gar nicht, was los ist. Ich hätte bis heute nie gedacht, dass du überhaupt etwas von mir willst. Du warst immer wie ein Bruder für mich.“

„Du für mich auch. Aber irgendwann hat sich das geändert und jetzt ist mir klar, dass ich mehr von dir will als nur Freundschaft“, sagte Leon. „Und bis gerade eben dachte ich, dass du es zumindest mal versuchen willst.“

„Äh…“, sagte Max, der wirklich nicht wusste, was er dazu sagen sollte. Das war alles so verwirrend und kaum noch dazu völlig überraschend.

Das Klingeln von Leons Smartphone rettete ihn. Irritiert blickte sein Mitspieler auf das Gerät und wirkte plötzlich erschrocken. „Das ist mein Physio, was will der denn?“

„Geht halt ran.“

Leon tat das. „Ja?“ Kurze Pause. „Was? So spät schon? Oh, sorry, ich bin gleich da. Ja, ja, ich weiß, ich bin noch bei Max. Ich komme aber echt gleich. Bis dann.“

„Lass mich raten, du bis zu spät zum Training?“, fragte Max belustigt, als Leon auflegte.

„Ich total die Zeit vergessen. Du hättest mir aber auch sagen können, dass es schon zwölf ist.“

„Ich hab meine Uhr noch nicht an, Leon. Und ich war etwas abgelenkt. Aber geh ruhig, das ist kein Problem.“

„Ja, ich muss jetzt echt los, tut mir leid“, sagte Leon, der schon drauf und dran war, sein Zeug zusammenzusuchen. „Wir wollen heute klären, wann ich wieder mit euch trainieren kann. Wenn es gut läuft, bin ich vielleicht schon die Woche dabei. Weinzierl hat schon gesagt, dass er mich gegen Bayern gut gebrauchen könnte.“

„Dann mach dich ab, nicht dass sie dich aus Strafe noch länger schmoren lassen.“

„Kann ich dich denn so alleine lassen?“, fragte Leon, der schon fast aus der Küche raus war.

Max schnaubte. „Klar, ich bin doch kein Kind mehr – und sag jetzt bloß nicht, dass ich aber wie eins aussehe.“

„Würde mir im Traum nicht einfallen“, sagte Leon und lächelte schwach. „Äh, wir müssen das aber noch fertig besprechen. Kann ich nachher nochmal vorbeikommen? Also, nur wenn du willst und …“

„Ja, klar“, sagte Max. Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung, was er dann sagen würde, aber er konnte Leon ja jetzt schlecht rausschmeißen. Das würde ihre Freundschaft wohl nachhaltig belasten.

„Gut, dann bis nachher.“ Leons Telefon klingelte erneut. „Scheiße, ich muss echt los. Bis später, Max.“

Leon verschwand aus der Küche und ließ Max ratlos zurück. Das würde wohl ein sehr komplizierter Tag werden. Max seufzte und wandte sich dann dem letzten einsamen Pfannkuchen zu. Wenigstens etwas, was einfach war.


	3. Experimente

Wieder allein versuchte Max zu verstehen, was gerade geschehen war. Leon war also schwul oder bi oder was auch immer und wollte mit ihm schlafen? Gestern noch hätte Max das für völlig unmöglich gehalten und hätte wohl als erstes sein Wasser nach versteckten Halluzinogenen abgesucht. Aber offenbar war das die Realität, mit der er jetzt irgendwie klarkommen musste. Leider hatte Leon es ihm auch besonders schwer gemacht. Wenn er ihm nur gesagt hätte, dass er schwul war, hätte das wohl nichts geändert, aber er war ja ausgerechnet auf ihn scharf, was es dramatisch schwieriger machte, damit umzugehen. Denn jetzt musste Max sich entscheiden, ob er Leon weiterhin nur als Freund sah oder ob er etwas mit ihm anfangen wollte. Und das warf viele Fragen auf, die Max schon lange umtrieben und auf die er bis heute keine Antwort gefunden hatte.

Leon hatte ja nicht unrecht, er hatte vielleicht wirklich ein übergroßes Interesse am männlichen Genital. Es war einfach interessant zu sehen, was seine Mitspieler so in der Hose hatten und wie viele verschiedene Ausprägungen es gab. Und wenn man dann noch – wie zum Beispiel Leon – besonders gut ausgestattet war, war das auf eine abstrakte, ästhetische Art schon ansprechend. Genau wie es auch die Körper seiner Mitspieler – und ganz besonders Leons – waren.

Aber sich gerne andere hübsche Männer anzusehen, war ja etwas völlig anderes, als wirklich Sex mit ihnen zu haben. Und seine Experimente als Teenager zählten auch nicht. Klar, es hatte damals schon Spaß gemacht, aber es war ja klar gewesen, dass es nichts Ernsthaftes war und als Teenager musste der Druck eben irgendwo hin. Er hatte jedenfalls nie wieder darüber nachgedacht, seit er das erste Mal Sex mit einer Frau gehabt hatte. Und ihm wäre auch nie der Gedanke gekommen, Sex mit Leon zu haben, wenn dieser es nicht auf einmal angeboten hätte.

Aber wenn er so darüber nachdachte, konnte er durchaus nachvollziehen, dass Leon sich Hoffnungen gemacht hatte. Sie standen sich sehr nahe und hatten auch körperlich sehr viel Nähe zugelassen. Max hatte immer gerne mit Leon in einem Bett geschlafen und war ihm auch oft dabei so nahegekommen, dass es schon als Kuscheln hätte durchgehen können. Allerdings war das für ihn immer ohne Hintergedanken gewesen. Er vertraute Leon einfach blind und daher war auch solche Nähe kein Problem – höchstens vielleicht für Leon, für den es sicher frustrierend gewesen sein musste, Max so nahe zu sein, ohne etwas tun zu können.

Aber wenn er Leon so sehr vertraute, wäre der dann nicht auch die logische Wahl für ein sexuelles Experiment? Ja, vermutlich. Max machte sich keine Illusionen, wenn sie auf der gleichen Schule gewesen wären, hätte er wohl als Teenie auch mit Leon experimentiert – war ja schließlich nichts dabei. Hm, könnte er sich denn heute vorstellen mit Leon zu wichsen? Ja, vermutlich schon. Das wäre angesichts ihres Alters vielleicht etwas komisch, aber könnte schon Spaß machen. Leons Schwanz mal steif zu sehen, wäre schon interessant, das musste er zugeben. Wobei das natürlich eine rein körperliche Sache wäre und er sicher nicht in Leon verliebt war.

Max konnte allerdings gar nicht einschätzen, wie Leon auf diesen Vorschlag reagieren würde. Vermutlich wäre ihm das viel zu wenig, aber zu mehr konnte sich Max echt nicht durchringen. Gut, kuscheln wäre sicher kein Problem, aber da hörte es dann doch auf. Er würde Leon sicher keinen blasen oder was auch immer der sich vorstellte. Aber sie konnte ja zumindest die harmlosen Dinge mal ausprobieren, wenn Leon wollte.

Oder war das genau die falsche Idee? Würde es Leon erst recht Lust auf mehr machen und ihn umso mehr enttäuschen, wenn Max doch keinen Sex und so gar keine Beziehung haben wollte? Sollte er lieber klare Kante zeigen und Leon sagen, dass nichts Sexuelles zwischen ihnen laufen würde? Wie würde Leon darauf reagieren? Konnte ihre Freundschaft das überstehen? Oder andersherum gefragt, konnte ihre Freundschaft eine sexuelle Experimentierphase mit ungewissem Ausgang überstehen? Da war sich Max auch alles andere als sicher. Klar wäre Leons Vision, einen besten Freund zu haben, mit dem man auch Sex haben konnte, sicher spannend – es war ja nicht einfach, eine Frau zu finden, mit der man außerhalb des Bettes viel gemeinsam hatte –, aber das klang dann doch etwas sehr nach Wunschdenken.

Max seufzte, das war alles viel zu kompliziert und er wünschte, er könnte mit jemandem darüber reden. Aber das war natürlich völlig ausgeschlossen, solange sich nicht Leon selbst schon jemandem anvertraut hatte. Wusste es jemand? Leon hatte nichts dazu gesagt und Max konnte sich auch nicht vorstellen, dass er damit groß hausieren ging. Er würde ihn fragen müssen, wenn sie sich das nächste Mal sahen. Aber es brachte wohl nichts, sich jetzt zu sehr den Kopf zu zerbrechen, ohne Leon kam er eh nicht weiter. Vielleicht kamen sie ja gemeinsam auf irgendeine Lösung, auch wenn Max momentan nicht sagen konnte, wie die aussehen sollte.

Mühsam verdrängte er alle Gedanken an Leon und konzentrierte sich erstmal auf seine unmittelbaren Aufgaben, nämlich halbwegs aufzuräumen und insbesondere sein völlig vollgeschwitztes Bett neu zu überziehen. An sich sollte das eine triviale Aufgabe sein, aber in seinem angeschlagenen Zustand fand Max es erstaunlich anstrengend. Glücklicherweise hatte er sonst nicht viel aufzuräumen – Leon hatte überraschend ordentlich gekocht. Das war schon bewundernswert, wenn Max sich daran versuchte, sah seine Küche meistens deutlich schlimmer aus.

Sein Fieber stieg im Laufe des Tages wieder und Max verbrachte fast den kompletten Nachmittag schlafend auf dem Sofa. Danach fühlte er sich etwas besser, aber es war mehr als deutlich, dass er noch nicht fit war und ihm vermutlich eine weitere harte Nacht bevorstand. Er hatte nicht wirklich Hunger, zwang sich aber, den Rest von Leons Hühnersuppe warmzumachen und zu essen. Sie war immer noch fantastisch.

Leon kam wieder, als Max mit dem Abendessen fertig und am Aufräumen war. „Hey“, sagte er leise, als er in die Küche kam. „Störe ich?“

„Nee, ich bin gerade fertig mit essen. Wie war dein Training?“

„Gut. Ich bin wieder fit und kann ins Mannschaftstraining einsteigen. Mit etwas Glück reicht es sogar für das nächste Spiel.“

„Das ist toll.“

„Ja, ich freue mich auch. Es wird höchste Zeit, die Verletzung hat sich viel länger gezogen, als ich gehofft hatte.“

„Und die Jungs können dich auch gut gebrauchen, ein Sieg gegen Bayern ist ja alles andere als wahrscheinlich.“

„Ja, das wird ein hartes Stück Arbeit, hoffentlich haben die Fans auch Geduld mit uns, wenn es nicht klappt und wir nach zwei Spieltagen null Punkte haben.“

Max schnaubte. „Auf Schalke? Klar, die werden garantiert einen kühlen Kopf bewahren.“

Leon lachte. „Lass mir doch meine Illusionen, Max.“

„Entschuldige, ja ich bin sicher, sie werden uns jede Sekunde unterstützen“, sagte Max mit einem gehörigen Maß an Sarkasmus. Leon lächelte nur und für einen Moment herrscht Stille.

„Also“, begann Leon dann, „ich denke, wir sollten noch mal über vorhin reden.“

„Ja, sollten wir wohl“, sagte Max, dem es bei diesem Gedanken kalt über den Rücken lief und das lag wohl nicht nur an seiner erhöhten Temperatur.

„Äh, vielleicht halte ich jetzt doch meine Rede, auch wenn ich ja gehofft habe, sie nicht zu brauchen. Gut, okay, du musst wissen, ich hatte in Bochum Sex mit einem Mitspieler.“

„Oh.“

„Ja, ich bin da so reingeschlittert. Wir haben einmal zu viel getrunken und dann hat er mich einfach geküsst. Ich habe schnell gemerkt, dass sich das gut anfühlt, und dann haben wir weiter experimentiert.“

„Was habt ihr denn ausprobiert?“, fragte Max, der nicht ganz sicher war, wie viele Details er hören wollte.

„Na ja, so alles“, sagte Leon, der jetzt ziemlich rot wurde.

Oh wow. Max fühlte sich auf einmal sehr unerfahren. „Also wart ihr richtig zusammen?“

„Mehr oder weniger, das ging eher in Richtung Freundschaft mit gewissen Vorzügen. Na ja, es war jedenfalls eine schöne Zeit, die mir gezeigt hat, dass ich zumindest nicht ganz hetero bin. Das ging, bis ich zu Schalke gewechselt bin – er ist dann auch kurze Zeit später weg aus Bochum –, danach habe ich mich erstmal auf meine Karriere konzentriert. Und auf die Freundschaft mit dir.“

Max schluckte. Es war angenehmer gewesen, als sich die Unterhaltung noch nicht um ihn gedreht hatte. „Du…wolltest aber nicht seit Jahren etwas von mir?“

Leon lachte. „Nein, du warst für mich lange Zeit echt nur ein guter Freund. Schon weil du früher doch noch sehr jugendlich frisch aussahst.“

„Hey!“

„Ist nicht böse gemeint, ich will nur sagen, dass ich dir nicht schon seit Jahren an die Wäsche will. Du warst halt mein bester Freund und damit war es gut. Bis es nicht mehr so war.“

Leon zögerte einen Moment und Max fragte sich, ob er etwas sagen sollte. Bevor er sich entschlossen hatte, sprach Leon weiter. „Ich glaube, mir ist irgendwann im Frühjahr aufgefallen, dass du ja echt heiß geworden bist, und ich habe dann ab und zu mal ein bisschen mehr auf dich geachtet – es gab ja zum Glück genug Gelegenheiten. Da habe ich dann auch gemerkt, dass du mir ständig auf den Schwanz schaust. Ungefähr da habe ich auch das erste Mal auf dich gewichst.“

Er wurde jetzt knallrot und Max würde sich wundern, wenn er besser aussehen würde. Überhaupt darüber nachzudenken, wie sich Leon einen runterholte, war schon komisch genug und jetzt erzählte ihm Leon auch noch, dass er auf ihn gewichst hatte. Max wusste gar nicht, wie er sich da fühlen sollte. Verlegen? Geschmeichelt? Momentan war es eine verwirrende Mischung aus beidem.

„Mir war klar, dass das ein Problem sein könnte, aber ich dachte erst, ich könnte damit umgehen“, sprach Leon weiter. „Klar könnte es peinlich werden, wenn du dich wieder an mich kuschelst wie ein kleiner Koala, aber ich dachte, ich würde einfach etwas öfter wichsen und dann würde es schon gehen. Na ja, das hat so mittelmäßig geklappt, du wurdest für mich immer geiler und dass du dann noch so interessiert an meinem Schwanz warst, hat mir Hoffnung gegeben, die vielleicht gefährlich war. Die Mischung hat es nicht leicht gemacht, normal mit dir umzugehen, aber glücklicherweise bist du nicht gerade ein Schnellmerker.“

„Hey!“, protestierte Max schwach. Aber ganz unrecht hatte Leon ja nicht, er hatte ja wirklich nicht mitbekommen, dass sein bester Freund solche Gelüste für ihn entwickelt hatte.

„Ich sag ja nur, Max, ich hatte einmal so eine Latte, als wir zusammen in einem Bett geschlafen haben, dass ich mir sicher war, dass du sie bemerkten würdest. Aber du hast nur selig weitergeschlafen. Jedenfalls hatte ich dann schon meine ersten Zweifel, ob das langfristig gutgehen kann. Tja, und dann kam Brasilien. Ich hab mich so gefreut, dass wir gemeinsam ein Turnier spielen konnten, auch wenn es nur Olympia war. Dort ist es dann passiert. Wir waren gerade in Salvator angekommen, saßen gemeinsam auf dem Balkon unseres Zimmers und ich habe dich beobachtet, während du in dein Smartphone versunken warst. Die Sonne schien auf uns herab, und in diesem Moment wurde mir klar, dass ich es dir unbedingt sagen muss, bevor es zu spät war. Ich hatte es schon viel zu lange auf die lange Bank geschoben, obwohl niemand wusste, wie lange wir überhaupt noch zusammenspielen würden. Gerade nach einem erfolgreichen Turnier könnte jederzeit ein größerer Klub kommen und einen von uns abwerben und dann würde ich mir auf ewig Vorwürfe machen, diese Gelegenheit nicht genutzt zu haben. Und romantischer als ein gemeinsamer Urlaub in Brasilien ging eh nicht.“

Max schluckte. Er konnte sich selbst an diesen Moment erinnern, er und Leon zusammen auf dem Balkon ihres Hotelzimmers. Erschöpft von der langen Reise, aber glücklich, die tropische Sonne über ihren Köpfen. Er hatte selbst den Eindruck gehabt, dass die Stimmung irgendwie besonders war, hatte es aber die exotische Umgebung geschoben. „Und dann?“, fragte er und seine Stimme klang überraschend heiser.

„Habe ich ewig darüber nachgedacht, wie und vor allem wann ich es dir sagen will. Optimal wäre natürlich der Abend nach dem Gewinn der Goldmedaille gewesen, also habe ich einfach mal darauf gehofft. Aber dann hab ich mich verletzt und musste zurück nach Deutschland und seitdem warte ich eigentlich konstant auf einen guten Zeitpunkt, dir endlich die Wahrheit zu sagen. Und finde immer wieder Gründe, warum jetzt nicht der richtige Moment ist.“

„Und was hat sich geändert?“

„Eigentlich gar nichts. Ich wollte dir auch gestern wirklich nur helfen, weil ich dich ja vermutlich angesteckt habe. Als du dann mit mir gekuschelt hast, dachte ich, ich versuche es einfach mal und als du mich dann zurückgeküsst hast, war ich begeistert, wie einfach es war. Na ja, das war etwas voreilig, aber dafür weißt du jetzt wenigstens alles.“

„Und…wie geht es jetzt weiter?“, fragte Max, als Leon in Schweigen verfallen war.

Leon lachte. „Also, am liebsten wäre mir Sex, wenn du dich fit genug dafür fehlst.“

„Leon, ich…das ist …“

Die Enttäuschung breitete sich auf Leons Gesicht aus. „Du bist nicht schwul, ich verstehe schon. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir das abnehme, aber wenn du das glauben willst, ist es okay für mich.“

„Nein, das ist es nicht“, sagte Max und überraschte sich selbst damit. „Du hattest recht vorhin, ich bin vielleicht wirklich etwas mehr an Männern interessiert, als es normal wäre. Und ich glaube, wenn wir zusammen im Internat gewesen wäre, hätten wir uns schon lange gegenseitig einen runtergeholt.“

Leon wurde überraschend rot bei diesen Worten und Max war sich sicher, dass es ihm ähnlich ging. Er musste sich zwingen weiterzusprechen, bevor ihn der Mut verließ. „Jedenfalls…äh…können wir das gerne mal ausprobieren, wenn ich wieder fit bin.“

„Was ausprobieren? Wichsen?“, fragte Leon erkennbar überrascht.

„Ja“, sagte Max, den Blick stur auf seine Füße gerichtet. Gott, war das peinlich. „Wir können auch gerne noch mal kuscheln.“

„Das wäre wohl so oder so passiert, wenn man bedenkt, wie anhänglich du bist“, sagte Leon und lächelte. „Aber klar, ich würde gerne alles Mögliche mit dir machen.“

Max hob erschrocken den Blick. „Leon, das ist alles neu für mich. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich je richtig mit dir schlafen kann. Das ist alles ein Experiment, ich kann nichts versprechen.“

„Klar, natürlich“, sagte Leon. „Ich hab jetzt auch nicht erwartet, dass du sofort mit mir in die Kiste springst. Das lief eh alles besser als befürchtet, du hättest ja auch schreiend weglaufen können.“

„Das würde ich nie, Leon. Egal wie das ausgeht, ich will auch weiter noch dein Freund sein.“

Leon grinste breit bei diesen Worten und der Anblick rief irgendwelche Gefühle in Max hervor, die er gerade beim besten Willen nicht deuten konnte. Sein Fieber musste wohl wieder schlimmer sein. „Danke, Max.“

„Gerne, Großer. Äh, macht es dir was aus, wenn wir das morgen oder so weiter besprechen? Ich fühle mich gerade alles andere als gut.“

„Du siehst auch etwas blass aus. Vielleicht solltest du dich lieber hinlegen.“

„Ja, ich pack mich gleich aufs Sofa. Willst du noch etwas bleiben? Ich bin echt zu platt für Fifa, aber wir können den Film schauen, zu dem du mich schon seit Ewigkeiten überreden willst.“

„Ex Machina? Gerne, wenn du denn die Blu-Ray noch findest. Ich war mir sicher, dass du sie verloren hast.“

„Äh, ja das muss irgendwo in dem Stapel unter dem Fernseher liegen. Kannst du vielleicht gerade mal nachsehen? Ich würde es ja selbst mache, aber ich bin ja krank und …“

Leon grinste. „Die Ausrede nutzt sich auch zunehmend ab, aber von mir aus. Was man nicht alles tut, damit du mal was anderes als Schund siehst.“

* * * * *

„Max…Max…hey.“

Max versuchte die nervige Stimme zu ignorieren und lehnte sich noch etwas mehr an den warmen Körper neben ihn. Dann allerdings schüttelte ihn jemand und ließ einfach nicht locker, bis er genervt die Augen öffnete. Er blinzelte im Halbdunkeln seines Wohnzimmers und bemerkte dann Leon, der neben ihm auf dem Sofa saß und ihn offenbar geweckt hatte. „Was ist?“, murmelte Max schläfrig.

„Ich glaube, es wird Zeit fürs Bett“, sagte Leon und lächelte. „Eine ganze Nacht hält meine Schulter nicht durch.“

Max blickte verwirrt auf den noch laufenden, aber stummgeschalteten Fernseher, der jetzt irgendein Fußballspiel zeigte, vermutlich eine Wiederholung oder Aufnahme. „Ist der Film schon vorbei?“

„Ja, du hast es nicht mal annährend in die Nähe des Endes geschafft.“

„Oh, okay“, sagte Max und gähnte. Leon hatte recht, er sollte wirklich ins Bett. Wobei er ihn auch hätte schlafen lassen können, es war doch so bequem gewesen. Und ohne Körperkontakt war der Raum auf einmal unangenehm kühl.

„Ich hoffe, du kommst noch selbst ins Bett. Ich hab wirklich keine Lust, dich nochmal zu tragen.“

„Nee, das geht schon. Auch wenn deine Schulter echt bequem war.“

„Das glaube ich, aber ich will mir nicht auch noch die zweite Schulter verletzen. Und wenn du schon die ganze Nacht mit mir kuscheln willst, dann doch bitte in einem richtigen Bett.“

„Kein Problem, dann schläfst du halt heute hier“, sagte Max gedankenabwesend.

Leon blickte ihn überrascht an. „Ernsthaft? Das war ein Witz.“

Das erwischte Max auf dem falschen Fuß. „Oh…äh ich dachte ja nur, wenn du schon hier bist. Und du bist einfach zu gut als Teddybär.“

Leon lachte. „Ich hoffe, dass du mir damit nicht sagen willst, dass ich fett bin. Aber ich bleib gerne hier, wenn du willst. Ich war nur überrascht, dass du echt mit mir kuscheln willst.“

„Ich muss ja nah an dich ran, sonst wird es ja nicht warm. Und du sagst ja selbst, dass ich das im Hotel auch immer mache – also, angeblich.“

„Nichts mit angeblich“, sagte Leon und lachte. „Anfangs ist noch alles ganz normal, aber kaum bist du eingeschlafen, rückst du zwangsläufig in die Mitte, egal ob da schon jemand ist oder nicht. Da kann man die Uhr nach stellen.“

„Hat außer dir noch niemanden gestört.“

„Ich sag ja auch nicht, dass es mich gestört hat“, sagte Leon und zwinkerte ihm zu. „Jetzt schon gar nicht.“

„Äh, dir ist aber schon klar, dass ich echt nur schlafen will, oder? Nicht dass du jetzt denkst, wir vögeln die Nacht durch.“

„Also ob du dafür fit genug wärst. Nee, mir ist schon klar, dass du nur einen Teddy willst, ist auch okay.“ Leon zögerte kurz. „Warte mal: Ziehst du wieder deine Exhibitionistennummer ab?“

Max brauchte einen Moment, um zu verstehen, was Leon meinte. „Ich wollte schon nackt schlafen.“

„Puh, okay“, sagte Leon und wirkte etwas verlegen. „Dann will ich aber nichts hören, wenn dich morgen meine Morgenlatte weckt.“

Max lachte. „Kein Problem, ich werde es als Kompliment nehmen.“

„Okay, dann gerne. Ich glaube, ich sollte vorher aber lieber duschen. Ich will dir ja nicht dein Bett versauen.“

„Sollte ich lieber auch machen, ich bin total verschwitzt“, sagte Max, der klebte wie nach zwei Stunden Ausdauertraining. Jetzt eine schöne warme Dusche und dann ins Bett, wo er sich schamlos an Leon kuscheln konnte, das klang zumindest in seinen fiebrigen Kopf sehr gut. Und dann endlich schlafen ...

„Wer soll zuerst?“

„Ich will nicht als Erstes“, sagte Max, der nach der Dusche gleich in sein warmes Bett wollte. „Geh du ruhig.“

„Klar und währenddessen pennst du mir auf der Couch ein und ich muss dich wieder ins Bett schleppen. Nee, wir machen das anders. Wie groß ist deine Dusche?“

„Lächerlich groß, mir sind beim Kauf damals etwas die Pferde durchgegangen. Warum?“

„Dann passen wir doch sicher beide gleichzeitig drunter.“

Max versuchte sich das vorzustellen. „Ja, könnte gehen, wird aber vielleicht etwas fummelig mit dem Wasser. Aber dann hab ich endlich mal Verwendung für die übergroße Regendusche, die sie mir aufgeschwatzt haben.“

„Dann probieren wir das doch einfach mal. Geh du mal vor, ich räum hier noch kurz auf.“

Max nickte, rappelte sich mühsam vom Sofa auf und machte sich auf dem Weg ins Bad. Puh, seine Gliedmaßen fühlten sich wie Blei an. Vielleicht war es gut, dass Leon mit ihm unter der Dusche stehen würde, dann würde er wenigstens nicht in Gefahr laufen, in seiner eigenen Dusche umzufallen. Im Bad angekommen fing er schon mal an sich auszuziehen. Es gab schließlich keine Zeit zu verlieren, je schneller er ins Bett kam, desto besser.

Sein T-Shirt war gerade im Wäschekorb gelandet, als Leon ins Bad kam. Er blickte etwas schüchtern zu Max, trat dann aber ein, schloss die Tür und zog sich dann das Oberteil über den Kopf. Max gab ihm etwas Raum und macht dann selbst weiter. Als er endlich nackt war, stellte er schon mal das Wasser an und sah dann zu Leon, der sich gerade seiner Unterhose entledigte. Es war seltsam, sie hatten sich schon so oft nackt gesehen, aber irgendwie war das gerade anders, intimer. Obwohl sie nur duschen wollten, hatte das auf einmal etwas Sexuelles, was Max nicht beabsichtigt hatte. Es fiel ihm schwer, sich vom Anblick von Leons nacktem Körper loszureißen.

„Okay, dann komm“, brachte er schließlich heiser hervor und stellte sich unter das Wasser.

Die Temperatur war perfekt und Leon folgte ihm wenige Augenblicke später. Tatsächlich fanden sie beide unter der Regendusche bequem Platz. Max hatte sie immer für Verschwendung gehalten, aber gerade war sie ihr Geld wert. Sie hatten sogar genug Platz, dass sie sich nicht berühren mussten, wenn sie nicht wollten, und Max war etwas Distanz gerade ganz recht. Sie würden gleich noch genug Kontakt bekommen und irgendwie war die Stimmung gerade komisch. Ob das so eine gute Idee gewesen war?

Er drehte sich zu Leon, der ihn unsicher anlächelte. Offenbar wusste er auch nicht so ganz, was er von der Situation zu halten hatte. Wobei das ja seine Idee gewesen war und er hoffentlich jetzt nicht ausgerechnet von Max irgendeine Art von Führung erwartete.

„Max?“, fragte Leon dann vorsichtig.

„Hm?“

„Hab ich dir schon mal gesagt, dass du nass extrem sexy aussiehst?“

Das war so absurd, dass Max einfach lachen musste. „Bisher noch nicht, nein.“

„Dann mach ich es jetzt. Und ehrlich gesagt, würde ich dich jetzt wahnsinnig gerne küssen.“

Max hatte immer gelernt, dass man nicht nach einem Kuss fragte, sondern es im Zweifel einfach mal versuchte, aber offenbar wollte Leon bei ihm ganz besonders einfühlsam sein. „Äh, okay.“

Er war sich echt nicht sicher, ob das eine gute Idee war, aber wenn sie schon experimentieren wollten, war das ein harmloser Einstieg. Und Max war schon neugierig, wie sich ein Kuss von Leon im wachen – oder besser gesagt im wacheren – Zustand anfühlen würde. Er hatte ihn als gut in Erinnerung, aber die Hand würde er dafür nicht ins Feuer legen, dafür fühlte sich diese Nacht immer noch zu unwirklich an.

Leon schmunzelte und kam ihm langsam näher. Max hob den Kopf etwas, sah Leon in die Augen und ließ zu, dass dieser seine Lippen sanft auf die seinen legte. Es fühlte sich gut an, auch wenn Leon vielleicht etwas arg sanft war. Aber es war dennoch schön und nach kurzer Zeit erwiderte Max den Kuss auch vorsichtig, einfach damit Leon nicht glaubte, er würde nicht wollen.

„Gott, du bist so heiß“, flüsterte Leon, als sie sich wieder trennten. Max war sich nicht sicher, ob er das übertragen oder wörtlich meinte. Leon hatte während des Kusses eine Hand in seinen Nacken gelegt, es konnte daher schon sein, dass er auf seine Körpertemperatur abzielte.

Max spürte etwas an seinem Bein, blickte nach unten und erkannte, dass es Leons bestes Stück war, das ihre Knutscherei offenbar alles andere als kalt gelassen hatte. Oh, okay, so sah also Leons harter Schwanz aus. Max wusste gar nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte.

„Äh, können wir das mit dem Wichsen vielleicht vorziehen?“, sagte Leon und fuhr sich durch die nassen Locken. „Ich glaube, von alleine geht das nicht mehr weg, gerade wenn wir gemeinsam in einem Bett schlafen.“

Max lachte. „Das klingt, als ob du über einen Krampf redest oder so etwas.“

„Na ja, etwas Handanlegen hilft hier sicher auch.“

„Spinner“, sagte Max und versuchte, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Es wirkte alles gerade wieder etwas unwirklich und er fragte sich schon, ob er solche Entscheidungen mit vermutlich immer noch vierzig Grad Fieber treffen sollte. Aber wenn sie schon hier waren, könnten sie es eigentlich auch ausnutzen. Und er war auch ein bisschen rallig, auch wenn sich sein eigener Schwanz noch nicht entschieden hatte, was er von diesen Küssen denn genau halten sollte. „Von mir aus. Aber du musst dich auch um mich kümmern.“

„Klar, kommt sofort“, sagte Leon und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Seine Hand verließ Max’ Nacken, wanderte seine Brust hinunter und arbeitete sich zielstrebig zwischen seine Beine vor. Max hatte jetzt eine Gänsehaut und sein Schwanz schien auch langsam aufzuwachen, obwohl er noch nicht richtig hart war.

„So ganz bei der Sache bist du noch nicht“, sagte Leon dann und berührte jetzt zum ersten Mal Max’ Schwanz. „Aber das haben wir sicher gleich.“

Max blickte nach unten und sah, wie Leon sanft seine Vorhaut zurückzog, ihm zuzwinkerte und dann begann, ihm einen runterzuholen. Er keuchte und lehnte sich zur Sicherheit an Leon, damit er nicht in Gefahr lief, in seiner eigenen Dusche umzufallen. Es fühlte sich verdammt gut an und es war ihm egal, wie schwul das jetzt war. Er küsste Leon, was angesichts seiner Lage etwas unkoordiniert war, und suchte mit einer freien Hand währenddessen nach Leons Schwanz, er musste sich ja schließlich revanchieren. Ah, das fühlte sich doch richtig an.

„Hast ihn gefunden“, sagte Leon, legte eine kurze Pause ein und grinste ihn an. Max warf einen Blick nach unten, passte seinen Griff an und zog jetzt selbst ganz sanft Leons Vorhaut zurück. Er schob sie ein paar Mal hin und her und blickte dann fragend zu Leon.

„Gut so?“

„Sehr gut“, keuchte Leon. „Weiß aber nicht, wie lange ich das durchhalte.“

„Muss ja nicht lange dauern, wir wollten ja eigentlich duschen.“

„Stimmt auch wieder“, sagte Leon und grinste. „Mach weiter.“

Max tat das und auch Leon beendete seine Zwangspause und verwöhnte ihn wieder mit der Hand. Gott, das war so geil, Max wollte jetzt unbedingt kommen und wenn Leon ihn weiter so elend langsam einen runterholte, würde er …

Leon keuchte und auf einmal fühlte Max etwas Heißes auf seinen Fingern. Er blickte nach unten und sah, dass Leon offenbar schon gekommen war. Oh, das war ja echt schnell.

„Ich sagte ja, es dauert nicht lange“, sagte Leon und schob Max’ Hand weg. „Jetzt bist du dran, ich wette, ich kann dich innerhalb von dreißig Sekunden kommen lassen.“

„Aha?“

Leon grinste nur und änderte seinen Griff etwas. Als er dann noch das Tempo erhöhte und konstant Druck gegen das Vorhautbändchen ausübte, war Max schnell klar, dass es nicht dreißig Sekunden dauern würde. Sein Orgasmus war so heftig, dass er gegen Leons Brust zusammensackte und für einen Moment dachte, dass er gleich umkippen würde. Dann kehrte die Kraft langsam in seine Gliedmaßen zurück, auch wenn er immer noch keuchte, als hätte er einen Marathon hinter sich.

„Das war geil“, sagte Leon, der ähnlich außer Atem wirkte.

„Ja“, japste Max. „Du hast es echt drauf.“

„Danke, du warst auch nicht schlecht.“

Max richtete sich vorsichtig wieder auf. Puh, das war ganz schön anstrengend gewesen, auch wenn er nicht leugnen konnte, dass es auch sehr geil gewesen war. „Ist denn dein Problem damit gelöst?“

„Siehst du doch“, sagte Leon und gestikuliert in Richtung seines besten Stücks, das wieder erschlafft war.

„Gut, dann können wir ja endlich duschen.“

Leon zwinkerte ihm zu. „Gerne, ich werde auch versuchen, dich nicht zu sehr zu befummeln.“

* * * * *

Max war todmüde, als er endlich aus der Dusche raus und fertig abgetrocknet war. Das war vielleicht alles etwas viel Anstrengung in seinem Zustand gewesen.

„Alles okay?“, fragte Leon ihn, als er sich mühsam zum Waschbecken schleppte. Leon war natürlich noch nicht fertig und hatte gerade erst die Dusche abgestellt, was Max nicht überrascht, er würde sich aber dennoch wünschen, dass Leon sich etwas beeilen würde.

„Ja, bin nur müde“, murmelte Max, während er seine Zahnbürste suchte. „Das war alles ziemlich anstrengend.“

„Dabei hab ich doch sicher mehr gemacht“, sagte Leon und trat auch aus der Dusche.

„Mhm“, antwortet Max, der schon mit dem Zähneputzen angefangen und daher den Mund voll hatte. Abgesehen davon war er momentan auch nicht in der Stimmung für Wortgefechte mit Leon.

Leon war jetzt fürs Erste mit Abtrocknen beschäftigt und ließ ihm damit die Zeit, sich in Ruhe die Zähne zu putzen – was er zugegebenermaßen mit etwas weniger Sorgfalt machte als sonst. Er war gerade fertig, als Leon weitersprach.

„Äh warte, ich brauche noch eine Boxershort von dir fürs Bett.“

Max drehte sich zu ihm und stellte geistesabwesend fest, dass ein nackter Leon wirklich immer gut anzusehen war. „Ganz sicher nicht. Du bleibst so, wie du bist.“

„Aber…na gut, wenn du unbedingt willst“, sagte Leon, der jetzt fast schüchtern wirkte, was Max angesichts der Umstände doch sehr seltsam fand.

„Ich will. Und jetzt putzt dir die Zähne und mach dich fertig.“

„Muss ich nicht, ich hab schon zu Abend gegessen, bevor ich hergekommen bin und hatte sie auch schon geputzt.“

„Gut, dann lass uns gehen. Ich bin müde.“

Leon folgte ihm ins Schlafzimmer und stand dann etwas unschlüssig vor seinem Bett. So zögerlich kannte Max ihn gar nicht, aber offenbar wollte sein Mitspieler ihm überlassen, wie sie schlafen würden. Als ob er sich darüber groß Gedanken gemacht hätte. „Du zuerst“, sagte Max nach kurzem Zögern. „Leg dich in die Mitte.“

Leon tat das und wenige Augenblicke später legte sich Max zu ihm und kuschelte sich an seine Brust. Es war noch schöner als gestern auf dem Sofa und als Leon dann noch die Decke über sie legte, fühlte sich Max so geborgen wie selten zuvor.

„Gut so?“, fragte Leon und schlang noch einen Arm um ihn.

„Hmm“, murmelte Max. „Mach das Licht aus.

Sein bester Freund lachte und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Nacht, Mäxchen.“

„Nacht, Leon.“

Leon löschte die Lichter und wenige Augenblicke später war Max eingeschlafen.


	4. Genesung

Max spürte instinktiv, dass es wohl langsam Zeit zum Aufstehen war, war aber gerade so bequem eingekuschelt, dass ihn keine Macht der Welt aus dem Bett kriegen würde. Im Halbschlaf drehte er sich auf die andere Seite und war irritiert, als er dort keinen warmen Körper spürte. Wo war denn Leon hin? Dann wurde er endgültig aus seinem angenehmen Dämmerzustand gerissen, als sich leise die Tür zum Schlafzimmer öffnete und Schritte näher kamen. Max hörte, wie etwas auf seinem Nachttisch abgestellt wurde, gab den Gedanken an Schlaf fürs Erste auf und öffnete genervt die Augen.

Es war in der Tat Morgen, auch wenn Max nicht sagen konnte, wie spät es wohl sein mochte. Leon stand nackt neben dem Bett und wirkte etwas verlegen. „Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht wecken.“

„Schon okay“, sagte Max, der feststellte, dass er einem nackten Leon nicht böse sein konnte. „Was ist los?“

„Die Natur rief“, sagte Leon mit einem Lächeln. „Willst du aufstehen?“

„Nee, komm wieder ins Bett“, antwortete Max. Das ‚und lass uns kuscheln‘ sparte er sich mal, das würde Leon schon schnell genug merken.

Leon nickte und schlüpfte schnell wieder unter die Decke. Max drängte sich sofort an ihn heran und legte sich auf ihn, was Leon zum Lachen brachte. „Da wird aber jemand anhänglich.“

„Hm“, sagte Max nur, der kuscheln und nicht reden wollte. Es war noch zu früh für große Gespräche.

Diese Position war wunderbar entspannend und er fühlte, wie er langsam wieder einschlief. Leon strich ihm sanft über den Rücken, was Max wirklich angenehm fand. Allerdings hatte er den Eindruck, dass sich Leon immer weiter nach unter vorarbeitete und seinem Hintern sehr nahekam.

„Lass mal die Decke zur Seite legen, mir wird zu warm“, sagte Leon und Max brummte nur zustimmend. So nahe an Leon war es in der Tat etwas warm, besonders weil sein Fieber offenbar gesunken war. So war es eher angenehm, als Leon sein Vorhaben in die Tat umsetzte und kühle Luft seinen Rücken traf. Er kuschelte sich einfach etwas enger an Leon und damit war es gut.

„Max“, sagte Leon kurze Zeit später. Max hob den Kopf und sah ihn verschlafen an. „Leg dich mal bitte auf den Rücken.“

„Wieso?“, fragte Max überrascht.

„Mach bitte einfach.“

Max verließ seine sehr bequeme Position auf Leon nur ungern, aber vermutlich wurde er Leon langsam zu schwer und er wollte sich nicht schon wieder abfällige Bemerkungen über sein Gewicht anhören. Also rollte er sich von Leon herunter und legte sich möglichst nahe neben ihn. „Zufrieden?“

„Ja, ist ein schöner Anblick“, sagte Leon und Max spürte, wie er rot wurde. Langsam verschwand seine Schläfrigkeit und ihm wurde klar, dass er in dieser Position auch alle von Leons interessanten Teilen gut im Blick hatte. Dieser legte sich etwas auf die Seite – was die Sicht nur verbesserte – und strich Max über die Wange. Max lächelte ihn an und freute sich auf das, was gleich kommen würde.

Leon küsste ihn und der Kuss war besser, als Max ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Vielleicht lag das daran, dass sein Kopf jetzt klarer war als letzte Nacht. Oder es war nur die Gewöhnung, aber am Ende war das auch einerlei. Es fühlte sich jedenfalls verdammt gut an und er erwiderte Leons Zärtlichkeit nur zu gerne. Allmählich erwachte auch sein bestes Stück und als Leons Hand – die während des Kusses langsam seine Seite entlangfuhr – zwischen seine Beine gewandert war, war Max’ Schwanz schon hart.

„Scheint so, als freust du dich schon auf mich“, sagte Leon und zog Max Vorhaut zurück, was diesen aufstöhnen ließ. Leon gab Max keine Zeit zum Nachdenken, sondern fing sofort an, ihm einen runterzuholen.

Max keuchte und drückte sich ihm näher entgegen. Sex am Morgen war eine große Schwäche von ihm und wenn er schon Leon in seinem Bett hatte, konnte er das ja gleich ausnutzen. Was sich Leon wohl für ihn überlegt hatte? Hoffentlich mehr als nur etwas Hand anlegen. Das hatten sie gestern schon und jetzt war Max fit und rallig, da könnten sie ruhig einen Schritt weitergehen.

Leon schien seine Gedanken lesen zu können. Er rollte sich zur Seite, sodass Max unter ihm lag, drückte diesem einen Kuss auf die Lippen und arbeitete sich dann Hals und Brust hinunter. Anschließend widmete er sich besonders intensiv Max’ Bauch und bahnte sich langsam seinen Weg dem sehr offensichtlichen Ziel entgegen. Max stöhnte und spürte, wie er noch härter wurde – wenn das denn überhaupt möglich war. Leider wurde Leon immer langsamer, je näher sein Mund Max’ Schwanz kam.

„Darf ich?“, fragte er dann, als er nur noch etwa einen Zentimeter von seinem Ziel entfernt war.

„Mach endlich!“, war Max’ wenig höfliche Antwort darauf, die Leon zum Lachen brachte. Aber was erwartete er auch, wenn er ihn so unnötig auf die Folter spannte? Das war alles andere als die feine englische Art.

Leon erlöste ihn und nahm endlich seinen Schwanz in den Mund. Max stellte schnell fest, dass seine ohnehin schon recht hohen Erwartungen – wer hatte nicht schon mal gehört, dass Männer angeblich besser blasen konnten? – weit übertroffen wurden. Leon schien im Bett fast so talentiert zu sein wie auf dem Fußballplatz und momentan hätte Max gar nichts dagegen, das jeden Tag zu machen. Dann änderte Leon seine Position leicht und Max’ Schwanz rutschte aus seinem Mund.

„Was ist los?“, fragte Max verwirrt.

„Sorry, ich war gerade etwas abgelenkt“, sagte Leon, was Max aber kaum weiterhalf. Was sollte Leon denn jetzt bitte ablenken? Spontan fand er keine Antwort darauf, er konnte von seiner Position aus außer Leons Kopf aber auch nicht viel erkennen. Hatte Leon gerade eine Hand hinter seinem Rücken? Was macht er denn da?

„So, jetzt wieder zu dir“, sagte Leon, bevor er zu einem Schluss gekommen war, und nahm ihn wieder in den Mund. Das brachte Max schnell auf andere Gedanken und als sich Leon dann noch besonders intensiv um sein Vorhautbändchen kümmerte, war sich Max sicher, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern konnte, bis er in Leons Mund kam. Aber durfte er das überhaupt? Vielleicht sollte er lieber fragen, aber es fühlte sich doch gerade so gut an …

Er war seinem Orgasmus so nahe, dass er empört aufschrie, als sich Leon plötzlich zurückzog und seinen Schwanz wieder aus seinem Mund fallen ließ. „Hey, was soll das?“

„Ich will auch noch meinen Spaß haben“, sagte Leon und grinste frech. „Aber keine Sorge, dir wird es auch gefallen. Ich muss mich nur gerade richtig hinlegen.“

Kurzerhand legte er sich neben Max auf den Bauch und spreizte die Beine so weit, dass Max etwas zur Seite rutschen musste.

„Fertig“, sagte Leon, drehte den Kopf und zwinkerte ihm zu. „Rein mit dir. Keine Sorge, ich bin schon vorbereitet. War nicht ganz einfach, das während des Blasens hinzubekommen, aber ich bin bereit.“

Max sah zur Seite und bemerkte die Flasche Gleitgel, die jetzt verloren auf dem Bett lag. Schlagartig wurde ihm klar, was Leons Plan war: Er wollte, dass er ihn fickte! Also so richtig! Gestern noch hätte er das sofort ausgeschlossen, aber war immer noch auf Touren von dem hervorragenden Blowjob und musste jetzt irgendwas machen. Außerdem sah Leon ihn so flehend an, dass er nicht sofort ablehnen wollte. Vielleicht konnte er es ja mal probieren? Vorsichtig kletterte er zwischen Leons Beine und brachte sich in Position, nur um mal zu sehen, wie sich das anfühlte. Leon hatte echt einen hübschen Hintern, das war ihm so noch nie aufgefallen. So sah Leon schon verführerisch aus. Aber sollte er wirklich?

„Komm schon, Max“, sagte Leon unter ihm. „Ich will dich unbedingt! Fick mich!“

Max’ Schwanz pulsierte bei diesen Worten. Max fasste sich ein Herz und rieb ihn mal experimentell gegen Leons Eingang, was Leon zum Stöhnen brachte. Max wusste immer noch nicht, ob das nicht ein schrecklicher Fehler war, aber sein Schwanz war so hart, dass er jetzt einfach etwas tun musste. Also bewegte er langsam seine Hüfte nach vorne und drückte gegen Leons Eingang. Für einen Moment fühlte er starken Widerstand, doch dann schlüpfte er hinein und spürte nur noch Wärme, Enge und die Feuchtigkeit des Gleitgels, das Leon offenbar großzügig verteilt hatte. Er hörte Leon stöhnen und hatte den starken Verdacht, dass er selbst ähnliche Geräusche von sich gab. Leon war einfach so unfassbar eng, dass es ihn fast verrückt machte! War das eigentlich schmerzhaft für Leon? Es sah zumindest schmerzhaft aus, aber Max war sich sicher, dass Leon ihm darauf aufmerksam machen würde, wenn es ihn ernsthaft stören würde – notfalls auch mit einem Schlag ins Gesicht. Also machte er weiter – wenn auch vorsichtig – und genoss Leons heiseres Keuchen.

„Gott Max, das ist so geil, mach weiter“, murmelte Leon von unten und Max würde lügen, wenn er behaupten würde, dass ihm diese Worte nicht schmeichelten. Er steigerte das Tempo langsam und fand nach kurzer Zeit einen guten Rhythmus, der gerade langsam genug war, dass er nicht sofort kommen würde. Es sollte ja nicht alles gleich wieder vorbei sein und außerdem …

„Max, wenn du mich weiter so auf die Folter spannst, haue ich dir eine rein!“, sagte Leon von unter ihm.

Max glaubte, dass er angesichts ihre Position genug Zeit haben würde, um auszuweichen, nahm die Warnung aber auch so ernst. „Ist ja gut! Was soll ich machen?“

„Schneller, verdammt. Ich bin so nahe dran.“

„Wenn ich schneller mache, ist es gleich vorbei.“

„Ist es so auch, weil ich dich dann von mir runterschmeiße. Also mach!“

Wow, Leon konnte ganz schön zickig sein. Aber gut, dann machte er eben. „Okay, von mir aus.“

Er zog das Tempo weiter an und versuchte sich extra tief in Leon zu schieben. Es war völlig unmöglich, das länger als dreißig Sekunden durchzuhalten, ohne zu kommen, aber das musste jetzt reichen. Leon stöhnte unter ihm und wurde immer unruhiger, was Max als gutes Zeichen wertete.

„Gleich…“, murmelte Leon, „… gleich.“

Dann kam Max selbst und hatte keine Zeit mehr, sich auf Leon zu konzentrieren. Er schob sich noch mal so tief wie möglich in Leon, was diesen offenbar zum Höhepunkt brachte. Wenige Augenblicke später sackte Max erschöpft auf seinem Mitspieler zusammen. Er fühlte sich wie nach einem besonders anstrengenden Training und musste erstmal wieder zu Atem kommen.

Dreißig Sekunden später hatte er zumindest wieder die Kraft, aus Leon rauszuschlüpfen und sich zur Seite zu drehen. Er landete neben Leon auf dem Rücken und hatte das Gefühl, dass er gleich wieder einschlafen konnte. Er hatte sich selten so befriedigt gefühlt.

„Fuck“, sagte Leon und riss ihn damit aus seiner Trance. „Ich hätte echt nicht gedacht, dass du so gut im Bett bist.“

Max drehte sich zu ihm und grinste. „Dafür hast du dich gerade aber ganz schön beschwert.“

„Musste ich ja, so lahmarschig wie du gemacht hast“, sagte Leon und drehte sich auf den Rücken. Max ging über diese Vorlage für ein Wortspiel mal hinweg – es wäre einfach zu offensichtlich. „Oh, ich hab das Bett ganz schön eingesaut.“

Stimmt, er war ja direkt auf der Bettdecke gekommen. Tja, da hatte Max es besser gehabt, er war ja… direkt in Leon gekommen…im Arsch seines besten Freundes. Fuck, was hatte er sich dann dabei gedacht? Das…das veränderte doch jetzt alles und …

Leon lachte und brachte ihn damit aus dem Konzept. „Du bekommst gerade Panik, nicht wahr? Niedlich.“

„Meine Panik ist niedlich?“, fragte Max entrüstet. „Checkst du denn nicht, was hier gerade passiert ist?“

„Klar, du hast mich nach allen Regeln der Kunst in den Arsch gefickt und hattest offenbar eine Menge Spaß daran. Und du brauchst jetzt nicht die Krise zu bekommen und dich fragen, was das alles heißt und ob du jetzt schwul bist oder was dir sonst so durch den Kopf geht. Wir haben eben etwas Spaß miteinander. Was das heißt, können wir im Laufe der Zeit herausfinden.“

„Das…“, begann Max, suchte verzweifelnd eine gute Antwort, scheiterte und sprach dann dennoch weiter, „ist alles total verwirrend.“

Leon lächelte. „Ja, das war es damals für mich auch. Aber man muss ja zum Glück nicht alle Fragen gleichzeitig beantworten.“

Das war richtig, aber Max war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob sich Leon da das Leben nicht etwas zu leicht machte. Aber vielleicht sollte er sich einfach darauf einlassen und sehen, wohin es führte. „Und jetzt?“

„Rückst du ein bisschen zur Seite, damit wir kuscheln können.“

Das war jetzt nicht unbedingt eine Antwort auf seine drängenden Fragen, aber mit Leon wollte er eigentlich immer kuscheln. Also machte Max etwas Platz für Leon, der sich auf die Seite legte und dann Max zu sich zog. Ihre Gesichter waren jetzt ganz nahe beieinander, was Max sehr entspannend fand. Leon schien das auch so zu gehen, er schloss die Augen und schien drauf und dran wieder einzuschlafen. Was Max wohl ähnlich gehen würde, wäre ihm nicht in diesem Moment ein Gedanke durch den Kopf geschossen. „Scheiße, hätten wir nicht ein Kondom verwenden sollen?“

Leon riss die Augen auf. „Wieso? Hast du etwas?“

Max spürte, wie er rot wurde. „Nein, ich dachte nur, wegen Aids und so.“

„Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen, so viel bin ich dann doch noch nicht herumgekommen. Und ohne ist es einfach geiler.“

„Äh, okay“, sagte Max, der nicht wusste, was er davon halten sollte. Bei Frauen verwendete er immer Kondome, weil er bei noch keine Kinder wollte und man das am besten selbst in die Hand nahm. Aber bei Leon war das ja kein Problem. Und es machte ohne natürlich schon mehr Spaß.

„War es denn auch gut für dich?“, fragte Leon. „Ich hab mich gefragt, ob das nicht etwas schnell war, aber du hast mich so heiß gemacht, dass ich einfach richtig Sex mit dir haben wollte.“

„Ich glaube, wenn ich richtig darüber nachgedacht hätte, hätte ich das nie gemacht, aber dafür hast du mir keine Zeit gelassen. Was wohl gut war, es war nämlich echt heiß. Du hast einen geilen Arsch.“

„Das wusstest du aber schon vorher.“

„Nee, ich hab dir immer nur auf den Schwanz geschaut.“

Leon lachte. „Schön, dass dich auch der Rest meines Körpers überzeugt.“

„Wo hattest du eigentlich das Gleitgel her?“, fragte Max.

„Stand bei dir ihm Bad etwas verloren in einer Ecke. Ist mir beim Pinkeln aufgefallen und ich dachte, ich nehme es mal mit. Man weiß ja nie, für was man sowas gebrauchen kann.“

Er zwinkerte Max zu und dieser spürte, wie er rot wurde. Er durfte nicht zu viel über das nachdenken, was er und Leon gerade getan hatten. Es war geil gewesen, aber eben auch irgendwie verboten und unanständig.

„Ich hab mich ja schon gefragt, was du mit dem Gel vorhattest“, sprach Leon weiter. „Bei den Mädels solltest du es ja hoffentlich nicht brauchen.“

„Ich hab das nur mal auf Vorrat gekauft und beim Wichsen ausprobiert. Ehrlich gesagt hatte ich schon vergessen, dass ich das überhaupt habe.“

„Ich glaube, wir werden das in Zukunft noch öfter brauchen.“

„Ja, mal sehen“, sagte Max. „Aber erstmal brauche ich Frühstück. Darum kannst du dich ja kümmern.“

„Warte. Wie spät ist eigentlich?“, fragte Leon und warf einen Blick auf den Nachttischwecker. „Scheiße! Ich muss zum Training.“

Bevor Max etwas sagen konnte, war er aus dem Bett gesprungen und auf dem Weg ins Bad. „Warte!“, rief Max ihm hinterher. „Was ist mit Frühstück?“

Keine Antwort. Max ließ sich zurück aufs Bett fallen und fand sich damit ab, dass er sein Frühstück heute wohl selbst machen musste.

* * * * *

Am Abend döste Max auf dem Sofa, als das Klappen der Haustür ihn weckte. Er öffnete träge ein Auge und sah Leon im Türrahmen des Wohnzimmers stehen.

„Hey“, sagte Max schwach, ohne seine bequeme Position auf dem Sofa aufzugeben. „Wie war das Training?“

„So chaotisch wie immer, aber ich komme immerhin wieder gut mit“, sagte Leon. Er kam näher und drückte Max einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Was ist mit dir? Ich hoffe, du hattest keine Identitätskrise, während ich weg war.“

„Äh, vielleicht schon eine kleine. Ich musste mir eingestehen, dass ich wohl doch nicht ganz hetero bin.“

„Ach was.“

„Du könntest das ruhig mal etwas ernster nehmen, Leon. Ich hatte nicht wie du schon Jahre Zeit, über all das nachzudenken.“

„Entschuldige, aber es ist einfach so niedlich, dass du mich erst vögelst und dir dann große Gedanken machst, was das denn heißen könnte. Dabei ist doch alles ganz einfach.“

„Daran ist doch gar nichts einfach“, sagte Max sofort. „Ich meine, machen wir das wieder? Und wenn ja, was bedeutet das denn? Sind wir dann zusammen? Oder nur Freunde mit gewissen Vorzügen? Und wie stellen wir sicher, dass das keiner mitbekommt? Und außerdem …“

Weiter kam er nicht, weil Leon ihn auf den Mund küsste und damit zum Schweigen brachte. Sie tauschten für einen Moment Zärtlichkeiten aus, bevor Leon sich wieder löste und seine Stirn an die von Max lehnte. „Hey, mach dir nicht zu viele Gedanken. Es muss gar nichts heißen, wenn du das nicht willst.“

„Aber…bist du nicht in mich verknallt?“

„Ich will dich, Max, wie du es nennen willst, ist mir egal. Solange ich noch das hier machen darf.“

Leon küsste ihn erneut, was überzeugender als alle Worte war. „Okay“, sagte er leise, als Leon ihm wieder Luft zum Reden ließ.

„Guter Junge“, sagte Leon und wuschelte ihm liebevoll durchs Haar. „Wie geht es dir eigentlich? Ich will dir jetzt nicht zu nahe treten, aber du siehst irgendwie fertig aus.“

„Ja, ich weiß auch nicht, heute Morgen war alles gut, aber momentan bin ich wieder ziemlich platt“, sagte Max. „Hast du nicht gesagt, dass du am dritten Tag wieder fit warst?“

„War ich auch, offenbar hat es dich doch schlimmer erwischt“, sagte Leon und legte Max eine Hand auf die Stirn. „Du hast auf jeden Fall wieder Fieber. Ich dachte mir gerade schon, dass du dich etwas zu warm anfühlst. Ich hoffe, du warst nicht schon wieder joggen oder sonst etwas.“

Max schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe nur aufgeräumt. Und überlegt, ob ich morgen schon wieder trainieren soll.“

„Das würde ich lieber lassen, du brauchst noch Ruhe.“

„Vielleicht hab ich mich heute Morgen einfach zu sehr angestrengt“, sagte Max und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Er hatte es als Witz gemeint, aber Leon sah plötzlich nachdenklich aus. „Weißt du was? Das könnte sogar sein. Das war vielleicht wirklich etwas zu früh und zu anstrengend für dich.“

„Das war nur ein Witz, Leon.“

„Ich weiß, aber du hast vermutlich trotzdem recht. Ich hatte jedenfalls keinen Sex und war zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon wieder fit. Das sollten wir wohl auch so machen.“

„Was?“, fragte Max völlig überfahren. „Du willst keinen Sex mehr mit mir?“

„Nur bist du wieder fit bist, Max, keine Sorge.“

„Aber…daran lag es doch wirklich nicht…ich…“

Leon lachte. „Du siehst richtig empört aus, Kleiner. Hast dich ja schnell an mich gewöhnt.“

Ja, das hatte er vielleicht wirklich. Gerade nach ihrem Gespräch eben war sich Max absolut sicher gewesen, dass er heute wieder mit Leon in einem Bett schlafen würde – und dass sein nächster Morgen wohl ähnlich wie der heutige verlaufen würde. Und jetzt wollte Leon doch nicht? Das kam gar nicht in Frage! „Das wäre sicher nicht zu anstrengend, Leon. Ich weiß doch, was ich tue.“

„Sicher ist sicher, Kleiner“, sagte Leon und Max konnte nicht sagen, ob er ihn jetzt aufzog oder nicht. „Aber keine Sorge, wir können natürlich trotzdem kuscheln. Nur nichts, was dich anstrengt.“

„Gut, dann kannst du mir ja einen blasen, das strengt mich sicher nicht an.“

„Mal sehen, das entscheide ich, wenn es soweit ist.“

„Du verarschst mich doch!“

„Ich mach mir nur Sorgen um dich“, sagte Leon ganz trocken und Max war sich jetzt fast sicher, dass er sich einen Witz mit ihm erlaubte.

Max war zu müde für diese Diskussion, nahm sich aber fest vor, sich nicht geschlagen zu geben. Heute war er eh noch befriedigt genug, aber er würde morgen früh ganz sicher versuchen, von Leon einen geblasen zu bekommen. Und dann würden sie ja sehen, wie groß Leons Willensstärke war.

* * * * *

Sehr groß, wie Max am nächsten Morgen feststellen musste. „Komm schon, Leon, nur ganz kurz.“

„Nee, du brauchst Ruhe, ich mach gerne alles mit dir, wenn du wieder ganz fit bist, aber bis dahin musst du es so aushalten“, sagte Leon, der aus dem Bett schlüpfte und sich auf die Suche nach seinen Klamotten machte. Der Anblick des nackten Leons trug nicht dazu bei, Max’ Morgenlatte zum Verschwinden zu bringen. Das war schon ein übles Spiel, was Leon hier spielte, aber er konnte ihn ja nicht zwingen, ihm einen zu blasen.

„Eines sage ich dir“, sagte er genervt, als Leon sich gerade seine Unterhose anzog, „ich werde am Freitag wieder fit sein, euch mithelfen, Bayern aus dem Stadion zu schießen, und dir dann das ganze Wochenende das Hirn rausvögeln.“

„Das hoffe ich doch“, sagte Leon und grinste. „Ich mach dann mal Frühstück, heute haben wir zum Glück Zeit. Bis gleich.“

Er küsste Max auf die Stirn und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Max blickte ihm genervt hinterher und seufzte. Er war immer noch geil, aber jetzt selbst Hand anzulegen kam ihm auch nicht richtig vor. Hoffentlich war er wirklich bald wieder gesund, sonst würde diese Krankheit auf den letzten Metern noch mal dramatisch nerviger werden.

* * * * *

„Du scheinst ja echt wieder fit zu sein“, sagte Bene nach dem Abschlusstraining am Freitag zu ihm. „Das ging schneller, als ich gedacht hätte.“

„War ja nur ein grippaler Infekt und keine richtige Grippe“, sagte Max und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Außerdem hat sich Leon gut um mich gekümmert.“

Bene lachte. „Ja, ich fürchte das war meine Schuld. Ich hab zu ihm gesagt, dass er das ja ruhig mal machen kann, wenn er dich schon angesteckt hat, und hab nicht gedacht, dass er das so ernst nehmen würde. Ich hoffe, er hat dich nicht zu sehr erdrückt.“

Max fand es mehr als nur etwas ironisch, dass das ausgerechnet ihr notorisch überfürsorglicher Kapitän sagte. „Nee, keine Sorge. Wusstest du, dass Leon kochen kann?“

„Nein, wusste ich nicht. Gut? Oder nur besser als du? Weil das ist echt nicht schwer.“

„Hey!“

„Ich sag ja nur, man muss immer wissen, was der Maßstab ist. Oh, schau, wenn man vom Teufel spricht.“

Ein strahlender Leon tauchte in diesem Moment neben Max auf. „Stellt euch vor, Weinzierl hat gerade gesagt, dass ich in der Startelf stehen werde. Ist das nicht toll?“

„Ja, Glückwunsch“, sagte Bene. „Dann kannst du beste Sicht, wenn die Bayern uns zerlegen.“

„Hey, Kapitän, du sollst hier Zuversicht verbreiten und die Stimmung hochhalten“, sagte Leon und boxte Bene an die Schulter.

„Ich sag ja nur, wann haben wir das letzte Mal gegen Bayern gewonnen? Ich glaube, da war Manu noch bei uns, und das ist jetzt auch schon eine halbe Ewigkeit her. Du hättest einen besseren Spieltag für dein Comeback erwischen können.“

„Alles egal, solange ich endlich wieder spielen kann. Was ist mir dir, Max? Hat der Coach was gesagt?“

„Wird wohl ein Bankplatz werden“, sagte Max. „Er will nichts riskieren, wo ich gerade erst wieder fit bin.“

Er konnte sie zwar nachvollziehen, aber ein wenig enttäuschend war die Entscheidung dennoch. Max hätte gerne mal wieder gemeinsam mit Leon Fußball gespielt und da wäre ein Platz in der Startelf schon wichtig gewesen. Er konnte natürlich immer noch eingewechselt werden, aber das war nicht das Gleiche.

„Ist aber auch vernünftig, wir brauchen dich fit für die anderen Spiele“, sagte Bene. „So Jungs, ich geh dann mal duschen. Macht nicht zu lange, nicht dass ihr euch noch erkältet. Beziehungsweise wieder erkältet.“

„Ja, Mama“, sagten Leon und Max gleichzeitig. Bene zeigte ihnen den Mittelfinger und ging dann Richtung Kabine.

„Er wird sich nie ändern“, sagte Leon und grinste.

„Vielleicht wird er irgendwann richtige Kinder haben und uns in Frieden lassen.“

„Ich weiß nicht, Bene ist gut im Multitasking, der könnte vermutlich auch zehn Kinder haben und würde uns trotzdem noch bemuttern.“

„Er hat mir gesagt, dass er die Idee hatte, dass du dich um mich kümmern sollst.“

„Ich wollte eh nach dir schauen, also kann Bene den Erfolg nicht für sich reklamieren“, sagte Leon und grinste. „Außerdem hab ich mich besser um dich gekümmert, als er wohl je gedacht hätte.“

„Na ja, du hast mich die letzten zwei Tage ganz schön hängen lassen“, grummelte Max.

„Du meinst eher, ich hab ihn stehen lassen“, sagte Leon und lachte.

„Das ist nicht witzig!“, sagte Max und schmollte. „Wir haben heute Nacht nicht mal gekuschelt!“

„Ich wollte auch mal in meinem eigenen Bett schlafen, an einem Spieltag brauche ich vorher so viel Ruhe wie möglich. Aber es ist ja megasüß, wie schnell du dich an mich gewöhnt hast. Wie war das noch? Du bist total hetero und willst nichts von mir?“

Max lachte. „Das hat damals ja auch gestimmt.“

„Klar, und ein paar Tage später heulst du rum, weil ich dir vierundzwanzig Stunden keinen geblasen oder dich auf andere Art verwöhnt habe.“

„Fürs Protokoll es sind jetzt schon fast achtundvierzig. Und außerdem hast du das nur gemacht, um mich auf die Folter zu spannen.“

„Nein, das hatte rein gesundheitliche Gründe“, behauptete Leon, aber sein Grinsen verriet ihn.

„Schon klar.“

„Ich hab mich echt gefragt, ob das nicht zu anstrengend für dich war. Und ich wollte dir etwas Zeit geben, dir Gedanken zu machen, ob du das wirklich willst. Ich glaube, die Antwort gefällt mir.“

„Ja, ich glaube, sie gefällt mir auch“, sagte Max und spürte, wie er rot wurde.

Leon küsste ihn aufs Haar, was nicht mal annähernd genug war, aber sie standen immer noch auf dem Schalker Trainingsplatz und auch wenn Max sich sicher war, dass sie niemand hören konnte, wusste man nie, wer gerade zusah. „Komm, lass uns duschen gehen.“

„Ich hoffe, ich kann das, ohne einen Steifen zu bekommen“, murmelte Max.

„Schau halt zu Bene, der macht dich sicher nicht an.“

„Das wäre kein Problem, wenn du mich nicht sexuell ausgehungert hättest.“

„Oh Mann, nächstes Mal vögeln wir die ganze Woche durch, damit ich wenigstens am Spieltag Ruhe habe.“

„Damit kann ich leben“, sagte Max und grinste.

„Gut, dann lass uns gehen, bevor Bene uns suchen kommt.“

Max nickte und folgte Leon Richtung Kabine. So hatte er einen guten Blick auf Leons Rücken und ganz besonders auf seinen Hintern. Max war vorher nie aufgefallen, wie eng die Trainingssachen am Arsch waren.

Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. Er konnte kaum erwarten, dass das Spiel vorbei war.

* * * * *

Max ließ sich neben Leon auf den Rücken fallen und versuchte, wieder halbwegs zu Atem zu kommen. Das war vielleicht etwas zu viel des Guten gewesen, aber nachdem Leon das letzte Mal so ungeduldig gewesen war, hatte er ihm heute gleich ein höheres Tempo angedeihen lassen. Das hatte Leon auch hörbar gut gefallen, aber dafür fühlte sich Max jetzt völlig ausgepumpt – und das, obwohl er vorhin kaum gespielt hatte. Nach vollen neunzig Minuten wäre das aber auch unmöglich, solange Leon ihn nicht naher ins Sauerstoffzelt brachte.

„Also“, sagte Leon wenige Augenblicke später, „wenn du nach einer Niederlage so ficken kannst, dann bin ich mal sehr gespannt, was nach einem Sieg passiert.“

„Ich glaub, mehr ist nicht drin, außer der Trainer gibt mir nachher ne Woche frei.“

Leon lachte. „Kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass diese Begründung Weinzierl überzeugt. Aber ist wohl auch besser so, irgendwann kommt der Punkt, wo es auch für mich zu viel ist.“

„Ich wollte nur, dass du dich dieses Mal nicht beschweren musst, weil ich dir zu langsam bin.“

„Äh, ich war damals vielleicht etwas zickig, tut mir leid. Es ist nur echt unangenehm, wenn es zu lange dauert und …“

„Ist schon okay, Leon, ich weiß ja jetzt Bescheid. Sobald Leon einen Schwanz im Arsch hat, will er auch ordentlich gefickt werden.“

Das brachte Leon erneut zum Lachen. „Ich will dich mal sehen, wenn du an der Reihe bist. Ich wette, dass es dir so gut gefällt, dass du nachher immer gefickt werden willst.“

„Da würde ich dagegen wetten“, sagte Max, der sich das beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen konnte. Es fiel ihm immer noch schwer, überhaupt zuzugestehen, dass der Passive etwas vom Analsex hatte, auch wenn Leon es offensichtlich genoss.

„Warte mal ab, ich bin auch nicht schlecht im Bett“, sagte Leon und zwinkerte ihm zu. „Aber keine Sorge, wir tasten uns da langsam ran. Es wäre aber schön, wenn du mir morgen mal einen blasen könntest.“

„Ähm …“

„Komm schon, Max, ich weck dich auch mit einem Blowjob.“

„Echt?“

„Klar, du wirst sehen, dass das megageil ist.“

„Und wenn ich früher wach bin?“

„Kannst du ja anfangen“, sagte Leon und lachte.

„Ja, mal sehen“, sagte Max unsicher und blickte zur Seite. Der Gedanke war schon merkwürdig, aber er hatte in letzter Zeit so viel mit Leon gemacht, dass es dann doch schwer zu begründen war, warum er seinen Schwanz auf keinen Fall in den Mund nehmen konnte. „Aber spritz mir bloß nicht rein.“

„Okay, aber bei mir ist es andersrum, denk nicht mal dran, nicht in meinem Mund zu kommen.“

Oh wow, Leon konnte ja echt ganz schön versaut sein. Max spürte, wie er rot wurde. „Äh…okay.“

„Du bist echt niedlich, wenn du rot wirst, weißt du das?“, sagte Leon, beugte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn. Max erwiderte den Kuss und sie knutschten für einen Moment. Nur ganz zärtlich, was Max auch recht war, er war viel zu erschöpft für eine weitere Runde.

Sie trennten sich wieder, blieben aber trotzdem ganz nahe beieinander liegen. Leon sah ihm in die Augen und strich Max sanft über die Wange, ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Wow, Leon sah echt total verliebt aus, das war ja sowas von offensichtlich. Verliebt in ihn. Seltsamerweise war der Gedanke nicht verstörend, sondern irgendwie rührend. Max fühlte, wie er selbst anfing zu lächeln.

„Was ist?“, fragte Leon.

„Nichts, ich bin nur gerade echt glücklich“, sagte Max. Genauer wollte er seine Gefühle nicht untersuchen und das reichte als Erklärung ja auch völlig.

„Ich kenne das Gefühl. Oh, ganz vergessen.“

Er legte eine Hand an Max’ Stirn. „Was soll das?“, fragte Max.

„Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du bisher immer Fieber hattest, wenn du mit mir geschlafen hast, und wollte mal nachsehen, wie es jetzt ist.“

Das brachte Max zum Schmunzeln. „Und? Wie lautet deine Diagnose?“

„Dass du ausnahmsweise komplett fit bist, was vielleicht auch erklärt, warum du es mir vorhin so gut besorgt hast.“

„Ich hoffe, das macht dir Lust auf mehr. Und jetzt lass den Unsinn und komm her!“

Leon lachte, nahm die Hand von seiner Stirn und küsste ihn wieder. Max fand, dass das eine bedeutende Verbesserung war, denn so war Leons Mund wenigstens mit sinnvollen Dingen beschäftigt. Es dauerte lange, bis sie sich wieder trennen konnten.

„Lass uns schlafen“, sagte Max dann. „Wir müssen morgen noch zum Auslaufen. Und wir brauchen ja auch Zeit für unseren…Frühsport.“

„Stimmt, keine Sorge, ich habe es nicht vergessen. Ich nehme an, heute brauchst du keine Short fürs Bett?“

„Die würdest du mir doch eh nicht durchgehen lassen.“

„Stimmt, wäre ja auch völliger Quatsch, die würdest du morgen früh eh ausgezogen bekommen. Vielleicht auch früher, wenn ich in der Nacht mal aufwache.“

„Dann werde ich großzügig darauf verzichten. Siehst du mal, was für Opfer ich für dich bringe.“

Max lachte und kuschelte sich an Leon, der seinen freien Arm nutzte, um das Licht auszumachen. „Nacht, Leon.“

„Nacht, Mäxchen.“

Max seufzte zufrieden und machte es sich bequem. Kurz bevor er einschlief, kam ihm der Gedanke, dass das wohl das beste Fieber war, das er je gehabt hatte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Und das war’s auch schon wieder, ich hoffe ihr seid trotzdem befriedigt (ich sagte ja, dass die Idee nicht so lange trägt). Vielen Dank fürs Lesen und alle Kudos. Ich mache jetzt erstmal eine Fanfic-Pause, um ein Manuskript fertigzustellen, das mir schon seit Monaten Probleme macht.
> 
> Für danach (und keine Ahnung, wie lange das dauern wird) habe ich schon zwei Ideen, die mich reizen würden. Die eine ist eine Geschichte mit einem neuen Pairing (aber einem alten Bekannten darin), die während der EM 2016 spielt und auch etwas auf die Jugend und ersten Erfahrungen des Protagonisten eingeht, die andere ein Max/Leon Science-Fiction AU, basierend auf dem hervorragenden Roman „Nexus“ von Ramez Naam, das sich unter anderem auch mit Transhumanismus beschäftigen wird. Ihr könnte ja mal ein Review dalassen, was davon euch mehr interessieren würde.
> 
> Ansonsten wünsche ich allen meinen Lesern schon mal frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch ins Jahr 2020 (wow, schon wieder eine Dekade rum). Wir lesen uns hoffentlich im neuen Jahr.


End file.
